


Kismet

by immatricharight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Filipino Character, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immatricharight/pseuds/immatricharight
Summary: Summary:Barkada ni Chanyeol meets BFFs Chen and Baekhyun in a bar. Umiikot ang buong kwento sa titik at himig ng kantang ginawa ng isa sa kanila. May nangako, may umasa, may sumalo pero bumitaw din at may nakahanap ng iba. Paano kapag bigla silang nagkita kita after 3 years?Warnings:mentions of alcohol, swearingNotes:Gusto lang po namin magmahal, manakit at sumaya ulit. Please see end of the story for additional notes. Enjoy!





	Kismet

**Author's Note:**

> **Cross post:** collab work with @xiuperbaoxi for the Narito Kami 2017 fic fest
> 
> **Title:** Prompt #3  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Pair/s:** Baekhyun/Chanyeol  
>  **Side Pair/s:** Chanyeol/D.O., Baekhyun/Kai, Suho/Yixing, Chen/Xiumin  
>  **Length:** 15.1k

** ∞∞ JUNE 2012 ∞∞ **

Sa labas ng 70’s bistro sa Anonas nagkakila-kilala ang barkada. Sobrang saya ni Chanyeol na napilit niya ang _bros_ niyang si Sehun at Jongin manuod ng gig ng paborito niyang si Ebe Dancel.

Si Jongdae naman mega emote sa kakanuod lang niyang play na _Sa Wakas_. Sobrang emotionally attached siya sa mga kanta at kaya sila napadpad sa Bistro nung gabing iyon. Nabalitaan niya sa Instagram na mag-o-all Sugarfree set ulit si Ebe, kaya dali-dali niyang tinawagan si BFF BBH para samahan siya. Since supportive emotera friend si Baekhyun, walang tanong tanong, go agad siya. Pagtapos kumain ng dinner sa _Bellini’s_ (because One More Chance will forever be their fave movie) for a pre-gig meal, eto na sila ngayon, nakaupo sa gutter, sa labas ng Bistro, nagaantay makapasok.

_“Pare, puno na daw sa loob. Sisiksik pa ba tayo?_ ” nag-aalalang tinanong ni Jongin. Gulat naman si Sehun na sinabing _“Bro, SRO? Pano ako kakain ng sisig???!!!”_ _“Ikaw talaga wala kang alam kundi pagkain”_ nabatukan tuloy ni Jongin ang nakababata. “ _O sige, wag kang kakain ha. Akin lang yung sisig”_ banta ni Sehun.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Chanyeol tapos unti-unting nakikitang nawawalan na siya ng pag-asang makapasok. Tumayo si Chanyeol at mukang with finality na ang pag sabi ng “ _e di sige. Team labas. Maririnig naman natin dito diba? Lalabas din naman si Ebe pagkatapos ng set.”_ Di napigilan ni Jongin at Sehun na lumambot ang puso na nakakaawang itsura ni Chanyeol.

Sabay biglang may humirit sa kanilang tabi “ _gusto mo rin ba team labas nalang din? Pero kaya ko naman tumayo ng matagal. Punasan ko pa luha mo pag di mo na kaya mamaya.”_ Matinis na sumagot ang katabi niya ng “ _talaga ba?! Thanks besh!!!”_

Lumabas ng pinto ang bouncer, hinarap sila at nagalok _“may nagcancel na table sa likod, gusto niyo ba kunin? Sulok pero ok na kung gusto niyo talaga.”_ Tumayo si Baekhyun  
_“Ay di po kami magkasa---” “OO KUYA KUKUNIN NA NAMIN!!!”_ malugod na sinabi ng sabay ni Chanyeol at Jongdae.

_“Chanyeol Park nga pala”_ nakipagshake hands sa bagong kilala, _“Jongdae Kim, Ebe fan”_ sabay ngiti abot langit. _“Ito nga pala si Jongin at Sehun, best friends ko”_ sa pagsabi niyang iyon, cue ng dalawang bros na tumayo sa kaniyang tabi.

Tumuro naman sa kaniyang kaliwa si Jongdae _“BFF BESHIE BBH Baekhyun Byun ko”._ _“Hi.”_ pa-shy na sinabi ni Baek. Nakita agad ni Jongin ang matamis na ngiti ni Baekhyun, di niya namalayang naitulak na pala niya patabi si Sehun para mahawakan ang kamay ni Baek _“Hi!”_ sabay shake hands kay Baek, _mukhang crush at first sight ata._

** ∞∞ ** ** DECEMBER 2012 ∞∞ **

_“Yeol, di nga ako pwede sumama sa Baguio sa inyo sa Christmas break. Nahanapan ako ng side job buong December nung isa kong prof. Sayang naman, pang allowance ko rin.”_ Kausap ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa cellphone habang nakaupo siya sa isang gazebo sa may field. “ _E pano na yun? Si Mama nagsabing sumama ka. Inaasahan ka na nila”_ sagot ni Chanyeol na nasa likod na pala ni Baekhyun. Ipinatong nito ang kaniyang baba sa balikat ng kaibigan at sumimangot na nagpapaawa.

_“Baek~~~”_ parang batang sinabi ng Music major. Di makalingon si Baekhyun sa lapit ng mukha ng kaniyang kaibigan. Yung iniisip pa nga lang niyang ganito kalapit si Chanyeol sa kaniya ay sapat na para manghina ang kaniyang mga tuhod. _“Baek~~~ sige na please”_ inulit ng kaibigan.

Di na kaya ni Baekhyun, sasabog na ang kaniyang dibdib kaya tumayo ito ng biglaan. _Sorry Yeol, gotta protect my heart._ Muntik na sumubsob si Chanyeol, buti nalang nakahawak ito sa sandalan ng gazebo.

  
** ∞∞∞∞∞ **

Naglalakad sa kahabaan ng Espana ang magkaibigan isang hapon, _“may bumibili pa ba ng ganiyang mga parol?”_ tanong ni Baekhyun pagdaan nila sa isang pagawaan ng parol. _“Oo naman siguro, kung ganun karami ang nakasabit parin sa tindahan nila”_ sagot ni Chanyeol.

_“E kasi, may LED lights na, tapos uso na ang DIY na Christmas decors. Wala lang, o baka ako lang yun? Kasi matagal na akong di umuuwi samin, kaya di ko na alam feeling ng Pasko kasama pamilya”._ “ _May point ka naman Baek, pero diba, importanteng symbol ng Pasko yung parol, kaya di maalis basta-basta, kasi tradisyon na”_ tumango nalang si Baekhyun.

Akala niya tapos na ang usapang parol nang biglang hinarang ni Chanyeol sa paglalakad si Baek at sinabing “ _parang ikaw, ikaw ang parol ng buhay ko. Diba yung three kings guide nila yung Northern Star para mahanap si Jesus. Parang ganun ka rin sakin. Since naging magfriends tayo, sobrang good influence mo sa akin.”_ Di kinaya ni Baekhyun ang naririnig kaya nirolyohan nalang niya ng mata ang kaibigan at tumuloy maglakad muli.

** ∞∞ ** ** DECEMBER 23, 2012 ∞∞ **

Laking pasalamat ni Baekhyun na nabigyan siya ng trabaho ngayong sembreak. Buti nalang talaga, dahil di rin naman siya makakauwi sa probinsya, sa kaniyang pamilya. Ang barkada, kung hindi nasa bakasyon, ay kasama ang kanilang pamilya ngayong Christmas weekend for sure.

Ito ang unang araw ng 4 na araw niyang pahinga bago rumaket ulit. Nakahiga na siya sa kama nakikinig lang sa radyo nang may narinig siyang nangangaroling sa labas ng kaniyang bintana. Sisigaw na dapat siya ng “ _patawad, bukas nalang!”_ pero nakilala niya ang boses kaya agad siyang dumungaw.

_ Sa ilalim ng dilim ginagabay ako dahil _  
_ ayokong maligaw sa malawak na mundo _  
_ Ikaw ang tala ko _

_ Ngayon ka lang ba nanjan _  
_ Tuwing pasko ka lang ba makakamtan _  
_ Parol ka ng buhay ko magpakailanman _

_ Sana'y wag na maglaho ang liwanag na nagbago _  
_ Sa buhay kong madilim sa puso kong walang kapiling _  
_ Sana'y wag nang magbago ang pag-ibig na iyong tinago _  
_ Pwede naman buong taon nakasabit ka sa puso ko _

Gusto niyang batuhin ng tsinelas o di kaya’y hagisan ng isang tabong tubig ang matangkad na kaibigan. _“Juskelerd bat ang cheesy”_ sabi niya sa sarili. Di niya alam ang gagawin kay Chanyeol pero di rin niya kayang di intindihin ang lyrics ng kanta. Hindi naman ‘to original song diba? Tinanong niya ang sarili. Dapat hindi. Ayaw niya….

Hindi niya kayang isipin na ganun nga, dahil MAGKAIBIGAN LANG SILA. _“Hello, bading ba siya? BI ba siya? E parang lahat naman ng nakwento niyang ex, babae. Six months pa lang kaming friends pero marami na naman siyang nakwento sakin. Pero, hay. So para safe, bawal kiligin Byun, BAWAL!!!”_ sabi niya sa kaniyang sarili. Hindi niya namalayang nawala na ang tunog sa labas. Maya-maya’y bumukas ang pinto ng kaniyang dorm room at pumasok si Chanyeol na hawak ang kaniyang gitara at baon ang kaniyang ngiting abot tenga.

Wala, di na kinaya ni Baekhyun nang nakita si Chanyeol. Nasabi nalang niya sa sarili _“bahala na, Pasko naman. Deserving naman ako sumaya diba?”_ Humakbang palapit si Chanyeol pero laking kinagulat niya dahil sinalubong siya ng mahigpit na yakap galling kay Baekhyun.

Nakaupo na sila sa kama ni Baekhyun, buti nalang hindi na siya sa double deck na kwarto dahil laging nauuntog si Chanyeol sa kahoy ng kama kapag tumatambay sila doon. Sanay na sila sa mga ganitong tambay. Nakaupo lang, nakikinig ng radyo, tutal dahil din naman sa music kaya sila naging magkaibigan diba?

_“So hindi ka nag Baguio?”_ tanong ni Baekhyun, pero para hindi maobvious ang kaniyang blush nakatungo ito at kinuha ang gitara sa gilid ng kama. “ _Nagpaiwan ako. Maiiwan ba naman kita?”_ agad na sinagot ni Chanyeol na agad namang tinanggal ang gitara sa hawak ni Baekhyun para makahiga siya, at ulo nakapatong sab inti ni Baekhyun. Parang tumigil ang pagtibok ng puso ni Baekhyun. Gusto lang niyang sabihin, _there’s no place I’d rather be,_ ganiyan ka-cheesy. Pumikit siya ng panandaian at sinabi sa sarili na “Hay Baekhyun, hanggang Pasko lang. Pagbigyan mo sarili mo.” First time niyang inamin sa sarili niya na sa 6 months nilang pagkakaibigan, meron siyang nararamdaman para kay Chanyeol.

Nakapikit parin si Chanyeol pero patuloy parin niyang hinu- _hum_ ang kinanta kanina. Nung una’y hinawi lang ni Baekhyun ang buhok na napunta sa mata ni Chanyeol, hanggang sa unti unti na niyang sinuklay ang buhok nito gamit ang kaniyang kamay. Hindi niya alam kung sino ang mas narerelax, si Chanyeol na parang nakatulog na, o ang pagtitig niya ng ganto kay Chanyeol, dito sa dorm niya, na walang maghuhusga.

Naalala niya bigla ang huling linya ng kanta ng kaibigan. Bigla-biglang tinanong ni Baekhyun na _“Pag Pasko lang ba tayo close? Bakit ganun yung lyrics ng kanta mo? Tuwing pasko ka lang ba makakamtan?”_ at tinaas ang isang kilay nang alam niya nang nakadilat na ulit ang mata ng Chanyeol. Agad namang sinagot ng isang linya ng kanta si Chanyeol _“Parol ka ng buhay ko magpakailanman”_ habang nakatingin sa mata ni Baekhyun. 

_ “Baek, paano kung…” _ naging siryoso bigla ang tono ng boses ng binata, ibang-iba sa pagkakanta niya ng cheesy niyang kanta. _“Kung?”_ malumanay na tinanong ni Baek pero kinakabahan na siya _.“Pwede bang maging parol ka ng buhay ko magpakailanman? Ikaw lang. Wala na akong gustong iba.”_ Pinili ni Baekhyun wag nang magtanong pa, dahil deep inside, gusto naman niyang siya lang din ang maging _parol_ ni Chanyeol, na siya lang. _Parol sila ng isa’t isa, ganun_. Walang ibang nasagot si Baekhyun kung hindi ang ngumiti abot langit habang tinuloy ang pag himas sa buhok ni Chanyeol.

Hindi akalain ni Jongdae na mas may ikakaclose pa pala ang kaniyang dalawang kaibigan. Nung dati’y magkasama lang sila pumasok at umuwi, ngayo’y pati hapunan ay sabay na sila kumain. Kadalasan, sa bahay pa ni Chanyeol. _Part of the family? Abangan_. Kung nasan si Baekhyun, nandoon si Chanyeol. Hindi pwedeng ayain si Chanyeol kung hindi invited si Baekhyun. Buy one take one, package deal na bigla ang dalawa simula ng January 2013. 

Wala namang malisya sa barkada, alam lang nilang sobrang close ang dalawa. 

Pero sa mata ni Jongdae, ang BFF ni Baekhyun, wala man label ang dalawa, pero kung nagkataon man, _definitely_ , hindi _“friends”_ lang ang label na yun. Hindi siya nagsasalita dahil nakita naman niyang masaya ang kaniyang BFF. 

2014, last year, last sem sa college, di inexpect ni Jongdae na may isang malupit na plot twist pala sa buhay pag-ibig _(or lackthereof, or complicated, or basta, gets niyo na yun_ ) ng kaniyang kaibigan.

  
** ∞∞ ** ** 2014 ∞∞ **

__  
“Baek sorry ha, matagal kitang di masasabayan pauwi. Si mama kasi, may pinapaasikaso sakin. Family stuff. Wag ka magtampo? Libre kita kwek kwek pambawi. soon.”  
sabi ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun isang umaga habang naglalakad sa Plaza Mayor.

Kinahapunan, naglalakad na papalabas ng school si Baekhyun ng makasalubong niya si Jongin sa may carpark. _“Uy Jongin Kim! Hello!”_ , _“Hello Baek! San ka punta?”_ tanong nito. _“Ah, pauwi na ako. Ikaw ba?” “Ako rin, pauwi na. Sabay na tayo. Asan si Chanyeol? Di kayo magsasabay?” “Hindi eh busy siya eh. Lam mo na, priorities, ganyan.” “Ah ganon ba? Kumain ka na? Kain tayo ng calamares!” “Libre mo?”_ pabirong tanong ni Baekhyun. _“Ayan tayo eh. Sige na nga libre na kita.”_

  
** ∞∞∞∞∞ **

Pasimpleng tumatawa si Baekhyun sa jeep habang papunta sa Cubao X at napansin naman agad ni Jongin ito _. “Uy okay ka lang?”_ siniko ni Jongin ang kaibigang nababaliw na ata. _“Ha? Oo. Naalala ko lang kasi nung nalaman ko na dito pala yung tambayan nila Popoy at Basha sa One More Chance, nagmakaawa ako agad kay Chanyeol na kumain dito. Wala kasing pera si Jongdae. Pumayag naman agad yung loko, tapos wala din pala siyang pera. Nag end up kami sa isang pasta lang tapos tubig. Masabi lang daw na mapagbigyan ang gusto ko”_ natatawang kinwento ni Baekhyun.

 _“Gusto mo kumain dun ngayon? Pero pang isang pizza lang din ang extra budget ko ha”_ sabi ni Jongin. “ _Hindi, okay lang no.”_ sabi ni Baek sabay tapik sa binti ng kaibigan.

  
** ∞∞∞∞∞ **

May isang beses naman na tumawag si Baekhyun, alas-siyete ng umaga kay Jongin. _“Jongin sorry talaga, alam ko wala kang pasok. Wala kasi si Chanyeol ngayon. Pero ano, marunong ka ba ayusin yung laptop? Kasi may report akong ipapasa, e di ko alam, bigla nalang nagloko laptop ko. Sorry, hassle. Si Jongdae kasi may report din na kina-cram ngayon.”_

Kahit antok pa si Jongin ay tumayo siya sa kama at dali daling nagbihis habang nagmmonologue sa kabilang linya si Baekhyun. _“Dalin ko nalang diyan laptop ko para sure. Kung di ko man maayos yan”_ pahikab na sinabi ni Jongin.

  
** ∞∞∞∞∞ **

“Uy may gig nga pala sa may Marcos Highway si Ebe! Nuod tayo?” sabi ni Jongin habang naglalakad sila palabas ng Espana gate. _“Kailan? Mamaya? Jongin Kim, taga E. Rod ka, ang layo ng Marcos Highway, ano ba. School night pa”_ sagot ni Baekhyun habang tiniklop ang mga braso sa dibdib, parang sinesermonan ang kaibigan.

“ _Free cut morning subjects ko bukas! Dali na Baek! Ako naman sama mo!”_ nagmamakaawang sinabi ni Jongin. Dasal lang niyang di marinig ni Baekhyun ang pagkadesperado niya. _“Lagi kaya tayo magkasama Jongin, ano ba!” “E iba parin, kasi pag barkada, kayo lang ni Chanyeol at Jongdae laging magkausap. Minsan lang to, please?” “Grabe naman to, makaminsan? Edi sige, wag natin gawing minsan! Sama ka na samin lagi ni Chanyeol!”_ nagbigay ng matamis na ngiti si Baekhyun samantalang pinipilit namang itaas ni Jongin ang simangot niya at pakitang natuwa siya sa sinabi ni Baekhyun.

“ _Hay, Chanyeol parin”_ sabi niya sa kaniyang isipan.

_ Matagal nang kakilala _  
_Hindi lang napapansin_  
_Sa Nagtahan ika'y nakita_  
_At nag-iba ang aking pagtingin_

_Sa araw-araw nakikita_  
_Sa telepono'y walang sawa_  
_Lalo kang nakikilala_  
_Tungkol naman sa kanya_

_Sa tulay tayo nag-sama_  
_Nag-tawanan, nag-iyakan, at nag-drama_  
_Yosi lang, inuman lang magdamagan_  
_Siya lang pala ang trip mong pag-usapan_

_Sa tulay ng kita nakita_  
_Doon ako sumama_  
_Hanggang sa gitna umabot_  
_Doon pala ako mahuhulog_

** ∞∞∞∞∞ **

Alas tres ng hapon sa LRT 2, laking pasalamat ni Baekhyun na maaga lagi ang uwian niya para hindi niya maabutan ang rush hour. Isa na naman ito sa mga araw na di sila sabay umuwi ni Chanyeol. Parehas silang taga-Pasig kaya sabay sila sa train lagi pauwi. Habang ineenjoy ng Psych major ang lamig at katahimikan sa tren, biglang nagvibrate ang kanyang telepono _“bzzzzzz”._

Nung una ay ayaw pa niyang kunin sa bulsa niya pero parang ayaw magpapigil ng tumatawag sa kanya. “ _Hello?”_ kunwari’y inaantok pero abot langit naman ang ngiti dahil sa pangalang nagappear sa screen niya.

_“B!!! BAEK!!! BAEKHYUN!!!”_ sigaw ng best friend niya sa kabilang linya. _“Chanyeol! Anong problema? Okay ka lang ba? Nasan ka? Pupuntahan kita, diyan ka lang!”_ nagpapanic na sagot ni Baekhyun. “ _B, hindi ganun! Ang saya ko lang!!! At siyempre gusto ko ikaw ang unang makaalam!!!”_ dinig na dinig sa binata ang kasiyahan sa kanyang boses.

“ _Ano ba yun Park?”_ tunog masungit pero interesadong tinanong ni Baekhyun. _“Nabigyan ako ng scholarship!!! Tnry ko lang naman nung una, pero nung mukang posible, kinarir ko na. Di ko lang sinabi agad kasi gusto ko sigurado na”_ sinabi ni Chanyeol ng mabilis at walang hingaan.

_“WOW SCHOLARSHIP! WOW! Saan ulit yan?”_ malugod na sinabi ni Baekhyun. Buti nalang di kita sa telepono ang facial expression niya dahil kabaligtaran ng boses niya ang pinapakita ng mukha niya. _“Baek, sa California. Full scholarship! Sobrang saya ko!!! Thanks sa pagtiwala mo sakin na kaya ko! Nasan ka na ngayon? Puntahan kita. Kitain kita!”_ “ _Ah, nasa train pa. Pero kailangan ko umuwi agad e? May long exam ako bukas. Pero promise, bawi ako sa’yo. Okay?”_ sagot ni Baekhyun.

_“Ganun ba? Sige. E dinner? Dalan kita dinner? Kwentuhan lang din kita saglit. Gusto ko kaharap ka pag ikkwento ko lahat!”_ tila ayaw magpatalo ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun at pinipilit parin niya makita ang kaibigan. Tanging “ _Yeol”_ nalang ang naisagot ni Baekhyun at naintindihan na ni Chanyeol na wag na niyang kulitin pa yung isa. _“Sige, sorry, naexcite lang ako. Bukas nalang? Or text mo ako pag natapos ka ng maaga mag-aral ha? Ingat pauwi. Bye, B.”_

Pagbaba ng telepono ay nagbuntong hininga si Baekhyun, na parang naipon lahat ng hininga niya sa kahabaan ng usapan. Tumingin siya sa kaniyang tabi at sinabing “ _Nakakuha daw siya ng scholarship sa US”_ at pilit na ngumiti. Dapat masaya sila diba? Pero kabaligtaran, luging-lugi. Walang nagawa si Jongdae na tinapik nalang ang likod ni Baekhyun na non-verbally sinasabing “ _okay lang yan, kakayanin mo yan”._ _“Andito lang kami Baek_ ” dagdag naman ni Jongin. Swerte ni Baekhyun na mayroon siyang dalawang kaibigan sa barkada nilang alam ang kaniyang nararamdaman kay Chanyeol.

Simula noon ay mas umonti na ang pagkikita ng magkaibigan. Graduating na sina Jongdae at Baekhyun. si Chanyeol, dahil Music major, malamang may 2-3 years pa, depende sa prof. Baka kaya rin siya nag-apply ng scholarship sa America?

Sa iilang linggo bago magmidyear break, hindi na sila nagkikita at nagkakasbay papasok at pauwi. Di naman sa nagrereklamo si Baekhyun, pero namimiss lang niya ang nakasanayan.

_Buksan lang ang pinto_  
_Mahirap ang mawalay sa minamahal_  
_Mga puso'y isusugal_  
_Naiwang pangako_  
_Bukas marahil ay hindi mo na alam_  
_Bahala na ang Maykapal_  
_Masanay ka muna sa wala, masanay ka muna sa wala_

  
** ∞∞∞∞∞ **

Parang sa 10 text niya, 2 na nga lang ang marepreplyan ni Chanyeol. Dalawang buwan mahigit na puro:“ _Sorry B, kailangan ko bigla asikasuhin yung papers ko”_ , _“Baek pwede ba magcancel? Napagod ako kahapon”_ , _“May online advance training daw kami, libre, sayang”._

Nakita ni Jongdae ang pagkakasimangot na naman ng kaibigan, “ _Besh, parang pinagsakluban ka na naman ng langit at lupa. Pang ilang cancel na ba yan?” “Ha, hindi, may rason naman siya”_ pagtanggol ni Baekhyun. _“Oy wag na wag mo siya idefend sakin no. Buti sana kung di ko nakikita yang lungkot mo e. Ano ba Baek, di pa sya umaalis ganyan ka na. Two years din siya mawawala. Pwede bang… masanay ka muna sa wala_? I mean, andito naman kaming iba mong kabarkada. Hindi nga lang kami matangkad, malaki tenga at kasing corny ni Chanyeol pero nandito kami para sayo.”

  
** ∞∞∞∞∞ **

Friday afternoon pagkatapos ng klase, habang kumakain ang barkada, nagkayayaan silang lahat na manood ng spoken word poetry sa isang cafe malapit sa Espana. _“Ano na namang kadramahan yan, Jongdae?”_ sabi ni Baekhyun sa maligalig na BFF.

“ _Tigilan mo ko, Byun. Wala lang. Gusto ko lang maexperience. Pati hello, time off na rin at friday naman. Wag kang KJ.”_ depensa ng kaibigan. “ _Eh gusto ko na kasing umuwi--”_ pagmamaktol ni Baek. “ _Tapos ano? Magkukulong ka na naman sa kwarto mo? Tititigan ang cellphone hanggang sa magtext ng cancellation ng date niyo si Chanyeol?”_. Tinaas ni Baek ang dalawa niyang kamay. _“Grabeng atake niyo no? Teka lang, mahina ang kalaban_!” “Sumama ka na kasi.” ani Sehun habang ngumunguya pa ng pagkain niya. “ _Okay fine. Pero pag ako naboringan uuwi na ako ah?”_ sabi ni Baek.

  
** ∞∞∞∞∞ **

Nasa pangatlong performer na ang tumutula nang mapansin ni Jongin na tulala na naman si Baek. Siniko niya agad si Jongdae at ngumuso sa direksyon ng tulalang Baekhyun. _“Ahem.”_ sabi ni Jongdae. Pero mukhang may sariling mundo pa rin si Baek. _“Yung isa diyan nasa exo planet na ata.”_ pagpatamang sinabi ni Jongin. Wala pa rin. “ _HUY!”_ pagulat na sinabi nung dalawa at sa wakas ay nakuha na nila ang atensyon nito.

“ _Ano, Baek? Forever na lang ba tayong mangungulila sa taong alam naman nating di sisipot?”_ tanong ni Jongdae sa kaibigan. _“Huh? Hindi naman eh. Ewan ko sayo. Makinig ka na lang sa nagpeperform.”_ pabalang na sagot nito. “ _Bakit hindi na lang ikaw yung magperform dyan? Tutal mukhang marami ka namang pinaghuhugutan.”_ sinuggest ni Jongin. _“Sira ka ba? Hindi ako marunong! Magmumukha lang akong ewan.”_

_“Eh ano, humanap ka ng ibang hobby! Ayokong nakikita kang ganyan mukha kang kawawa.”_ sabi ni Jongdae. _“Sumulat ka na lang kaya ng kanta? I mean, tula, kung ayaw mo lagyan ng tono. Malay natin. Marunong ka nga pala magpiano diba? Oo, tama. Yun na lang!”_ inencourage siya ni Jongin. _“Hindi naman ganun kadali yun…”_ pabulong at umiiling na sinabi.

Habang pauwi siya, inisip ni Baek ang sinabi ng mga kabarkada. Tama naman sila. Kailangan na nga niya ng distraction. Miss na miss na niya si Chanyeol pero wala siyang magawa dahil nga hindi naman ito madaling mahagilap ngayon.

Kaya nung umuwi siya ng bahay, nagdownload siya ng Piano app sa iPad at kumuha ng papel at lapis. _“Bakit di mo subukan?”_ tanong niya sa sarili. “ _Sabihin mo lahat ng gusto mong sabihin sa kanya. Tutal, hindi naman niya malalaman na ikaw nagsulat niyan. Sabihin mong kamusta ka na? Miss na miss na kita. Miss ko na yung mga ngiti mo.”_

Hindi na niya namalayang dumaloy na lang ang mga salitang galing sa kanyang puso. Ang bawat himig at titik ay naging liham ng puso niyang matagal nang nangungulila sa isang taong akala niyang mapapasakaniya na pala, yun pala, iba ang plano ng tadhana sa kanila.

  
_Ipipikit ko ang aking mata dahil_  
_Nais ka lamang mahagkan,_  
_Nais ka lamang masilayan_  
_Kahit alam kong tapos na_   
_Kahit alam kong wala ka na_

 

** ∞∞ ** ** JULY 2014 ∞∞ **

Ten days bago umalis si Chanyeol inaya niya ang barkada sa Batangas, one last hurrah bago siya mawala ng dalawang taon. Lasing na lahat, kung hindi nakahilata sa buhangin, malamang nandun na sa kwarto, naghihilik. Si Baekhyun at Chanyeol nalang ang naiwang gising.

Tahimik silang nakaupo sa dalampasigan, rinig lang ang paghampas ng mga alon. Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun at dali-dali namang tinanong ni Chanyeol kung anong problema ng kaibigan. Simula nang nalaman niyang natanggap siya sa scholarship, hindi na siya updated sa buhay ng katabi.

 Sabin ni Sehun, may kinikitang _its complicated guy_ si Baek, di na niya natanong ito… At siguro, ayaw din niya malaman talaga. _“Mag-ingat ka dun ha, mag-aral ka muna bago landi”_ sabi ni Baekhyun pero di tumitingin sa kaibigan. Tanging ngiti nalang naisagot ni Chanyeol. Di niya alam kung malulungkot ba siya na huling beses niya na makakasama ang barkada… si Baekhyun ng ganito. O magiging masaya, dahil binigyan pa siya ng pagkakataon ni God na makasama si Baekhyun na silang dalawa lang.

“Namiss ko to” “Parol pa rin---” sabay nagsalita ang dalawa, napatigil nang saglit, nagkatinginan at tumawa ng sabay. “Ano ulit sabi mo?” sabi ni  Baekhyun. Narinig naman niya, gusto lang niyang paulit-ulitin. “Ang sabi ko, namiss ko to, namiss ko tayo. Tayong dalawa lang, Baek.” Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kaliwang kamay ni Baekhyun. “Mamimiss ko to” at kaniya pang hinigpitan ang kapit pagbigkas ng linyang iyon.

Tinaas ni Baekhyun ang magkahawak nilang kamay at itinapat sa bilog na buwan. “Parol mo parin ako kahit andun ka na?” painosente niyang tinanong. Parol. Sila lang may alam nun. Sila lang din ang magkakaintindihan kung ano ibig sabihin nun. Dahan-dahang lumingon si Chanyeol at pakantang sinabi “---magpakailanman~~”.

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun saan niya hinugot ang lakas ng loob at bigla niyang sinabi na “Paano kaya kung naging tayo no?” sabay bitaw kay Chanyeol at pinahid ang mga palad sa board shorts niya na parang kinakabahan. Panandaliang nalungkot si Chanyeol sa pagbitaw ni Baekhyun, gusto niyang sumimangot at kunin ulit ang kamay ng _parol niya_ pero nagulat siya sa biglang sinabi ng binata.  
_“Onga eh.”_ At tumawa ng pahapyaw. YAN LANG ANG KAYA MONG ISAGOT CHANYEOL? ANO BA SIYA SA’YO? Nagpapanic na siya kaya bigla niyang sinabi “ _sige ganto nalang, let’s make a deal”._  
“ _Ha? Deal? Anong deal?”_ naghihikab na tinanong ni Baekhyun. “ _Kapag 28 na tayo at single parin, ibig sabihin, tayo nalang.”_ Akala ni Chanyeol ay sasabog ang puso niya sa kanyang sinabi. GAGO KA BA CHANYEOL? DI MO PINAGISIPAN! SIGURADO KA BA DIYAN? 28? KAYO? SIGURADO KA BA?  
Pero mas kinagulat niya ang estado ng kanyang kaibigan na kani-kanina lang ay pinag-alayan niya ng puso niya (in the future, siyempre). Nakahiga na sa buhangin si Baekhyun na nakanganga pa ng kaunti. Natawa nalang si Chanyeol sa nakita at hinawi ang buhok ng tulog nang kaibigan.  
“Swerte mo talaga Baekhyun, mahal kita. Kung hindi, hinagis na kita sa tubig kasi tinulugan mo ako.” umiiling na tumatawang sinabi ni Chanyeol. “ _Mahal?”_ Tanong niya sa sarili. _“Oo, mahal.”_ First time niya inamin sa sarili na may feelings siya kay Baekhyun. Talaga naman, kung kailangan paalis na siya. Siguro nga pang future ang love story nila. 

  
** ∞∞∞∞∞ **

Ang hindi niya alam ay narinig ni Baekhyun ang lahat at pinili nitong magtulug-tulugan dahil ayaw niyang umasa ng ilang taon na di alam kung magkakatotoo ang kasunduan.

_Kaya't wag magtataka kung bakit ayaw kitang mawala_  
_Kung hindi man tayo hanggang dulo wag mong kalimutan_  
_Nandito lang ako laging umaalalay, hindi ako lalayo_  
_Dahil ang tanging panalangin ko ay ikaw_

  
** ∞∞ ** ** 2017 ∞∞ **

Nasa isang KTV Bar si Baekhyun, nag-aantay sa late na naman niyang BFF. Simula nang naging si Jongdae at Minseok, nabawasan na ang BFF time nila together. Pero dahil sobrang understanding na kaibigan ni Baek, at ganun din naman si Jongdae sa kaniya, iniintindi nalang niya. Habang umiinom ng iced tea, nagnotif ang isang Telegram group with a group name _“I’M BACK”._ Unang message ay galing kay Chanyeol na sinabing _“Uuwi na ‘ko! This calls for a celebration! Magkita tayong lahat.”_ Nagpanic ang buong barkada kaya ayun, sabog ang notifs agad agad.  
Kararating lang ni Jongdae nun at sasabihin sana kay Baek ang balita pero naunahan na siya. Umupo siya sa tabi nito at tinitigan ang kaibigan na nakatitig sa cellphone.

Sunod sunod ang messages sa group chat nila, pinagpaplanuhan agad kung kailan sila magkikita kita para sa pag-uwi ni Chanyeol.  
_ Group Chat _  
_ Chanyeol: O, gaya ng dati. 70’s Bistro sa Sabado. 9 PM. Lahat dapat andon.  _  
_Jongin: Basta ikaw bahala sa pagkain bro_  
_Chanyeol: Ewan ko sayo. Lagi na lang ako._  
_Jongin: Eh :-(_  
_Sehun: Ano ‘to KKB? Ay sige next time na lang ako! Hahahaha_  
_Junmyeon: Hoy mga bata, behave._  
_Sehun: Sige na Kuya Junmyeon, ikaw na lang. Love mo naman kami ng sobra sobra._  
_Junmyeon: Okay fine basta dapat lahat andun ha! For old times sake, diba?_  
_Jongin: Ang bilis talaga magpauto ni Kuya kay Sehun hahaha._  
_Junmyeon: Ano yon?_  
_Jongin: Wala kuya sabi ko ang bait mo, the best ka._  
_Jongdae: Pwede ko bang dalhin si Minseok?_  
_Junmyeon: Oo naman, dadating din naman si Yixing._  
_Jongdae: Good! See you!_  
_Chanyeol: Ahem._  
_Jongin: ?_   
_ Chanyeol: HOY YUNG NAGBABASA LANG NG MESSAGES, Kita naming online ka. Pag wala ka sa meet up natin, susunduin kita sa bahay niyo. Sige ka. :-P _  
Titig na titig pa rin si Baek sa phone niya, nanlaki ang mata at kinilig sa huling mensahe sa chat. Mahina siyang siniko ni Jongdae na nakita ang maliit na ngiting pilit na tinatago ng BFF niya. “ _O ba’t ka kinikilig?”_ “ _Ha? Uy gagu, hindi ah.”_ “ _Replyan mo na kasi. Dali.”_  
Nagsimula nang mag type si Baek ng reply niya.

Baekhyun: Haha. Sorry. Di na ko dun nakatira. :-P  
Chanyeol: Edi hahanapin ko, umpisahan ko na bukas!  
ALL: BUKAS?!?!?!?!  
Pagkakita ni Jongdae sa message, he flashed his knowing smile kay Baekhyun na napatingin sa kanya. _“Uyyyyy!! Sasama na yaaaan! Take the song as a sign. Ayan o! First song mo kay Chanyeol kinakanta ni Kuya sa videoke! Pumayag ka na besh!”_ kinikilig na sinabi ni Jongdae. Umiling nalang si Baekhyun na sinabing _“ewan ko sa’yo”._

  
_Minsan 'di ko maiwasang isipin ka_  
_Lalo na sa t'wing nag-iisa_  
_Ano na kaya balita sayo_  
_Naiisip mo rin kaya ako_

_Simula nang ikaw ay mawala_  
_Wala nang dahilan para lumuha_  
_Damdamin pilit ko nang tinatago_  
_Hinahanap ka parin ng aking puso_  
_Parang kulang nga kapag ika'y wala_

_At hihiling sa mga bituin_  
_Na minsan pa sana ako'y iyong mahalin_  
_Hihiling kahit dumilim_  
_Ang aking daan na tatahakin_   
_Patungo sayo_

 

** ∞∞ ** ** MARCH 2017 ∞∞ **

Meet up sa Bistro, for old times sake. Pero late dumating si Chanyeol. At nagumpisa na maginuman ang barkada. “CHANYEOL, BRO!!! HINDI NAMAN SA AYAW KA NAMIN DITO AHHHH PERO BAKIT KA BIGLANG UMUWI? AKALA KO BA SETTLED KA NA DUN?” sabi ni Sehun na obvious namang sobrang lasing na. Medyo natameme si Chanyeol at hesitant pang sumagot kaya tinry niya na idivert yung attensyon sa ibang bagay. “Ano ba, ang importante, andito ako! Inom ka na lang diyan.” “HINDI NGA BAKIT NGA KASI? MAY GUSTO KA BANG UWIAN DITO HAAAA?” dagdag ni Jongdae na hindi lasing, pero talagang malakas lang ang boses.  
Napatingin na lang si Baekhyun at Jongin kay Jongdae. Sinipa siya sa ilalim ng table ni Jongin at kinurot ni Baekhyun na katabi niya. Kawawang Jongdae, ang ingay kasi. “Okay, chill lang. Meron kasi akong hinahanap na tao” sabi ni Chanyeol. Unti unting kumabog and dibdib ni Baek. Agad niyang naisip na baka kaya umuwi dito si Chanyeol ay dahil sa pangako nila sa isa’t isa. _Pero hindi pa naman sila 28? Ano ba Baek, gusto mo ba o ayaw mo?_ Tanong niya sa sarili, di na siya magdedeny na umasa na siya, sa unang message pa lang sa Telegram. _Finally, everything is falling into place._ Nakatitig lang siya kay Chanyeol na nasa harapan niya the whole time at papangiti na.

_“Guys, help naman. Umuwi ako kasi hinahanap ko yung composer na si BBH”_ interesadong interesado na pagsabi ni Chanyeol. “ _Kasi yung nililigawan ko favorite lahat ng kantang gawa niya. Alam mo yung pagkakita ko sa kanya, alam ko na siya na talaga yung para sakin. Soooo, i’m here! Kahit magkano pa gastusin ko…. Para lang mapasakin siya!”_

_“Pagkakita ko sa kanya, alam ko na siya na talaga yung para sakin….”_  
_“Para lang mapasakin siya”_   
Pagkarinig ni Baek ng mga salitang ito, parang may nabasag sa loob ng dibdib niya. Wala na siyang narinig pagkatapos nito. ‘Di man lang niya na realize na siya nga yung hinahanap na composer ni Chanyeol. Nag zone out na siya sa gabing yun, para bang lumulutang na lang siya at kaunti na lang ay mababasag na siya.

Siya naman pala talaga ang rason bakit umuwi si Chanyeol. Siya bilang BBH na composer nga lang…

  
** ∞∞∞∞∞ **

Nang matapos ang gabi, isa isa na silang nagsisiuwian. Si Jongin, Jongdae, Chanyeol at Baekhyun na lang ang natira. Pinagtatalunan pa nila kung paanong gagawin kay Baek na lasing na lasing. “Jongin, hatid na lang natin ‘to sa bahay niya. Mukhang hindi na naman ‘to makakauwi mag isa eh” nagaalalang sinabi ng BFF.

“Sige, dun na rin muna tayo magpalipas ng gabi para may kasama siya kahit pag gising” sang ayon ni Jongin na hindi na rin magkanda ugaga sa kakaasikaso kay Baek. Si Chanyeol naman, nag-aalala din at gusto na mag offer. “Guys, pano kung ako na lang maghatid sa kanya? Okay lang sakin para hindi na rin hassle sa inyo na matulog pa sa kanya.”

Lumabas ang pagkaprotective ni Jongin kay Baek bigla “Bro, okay lang, ako na maghahatid. Di na to taga Pasig. Isa pa hindi mo na rin naman alam kung saan yun baka maligaw ka pa.” Napakamot na lang sa ulo si Chanyeol “Ah… eh, ganun ba? Okay. Sige. Pero itext niyo na lang ako pag nakauwi na kayo sa kanila ha?” Dumating na ang Uber ng tatlo, naisakay na ni Jongdae ang lasing na si Baekhyun, si Jongin humarap kay Chanyeol at sinabing “kami na ni Jongdae bahala, Yeol. Kaya na namin ‘to. Sanay na naman kami na nag aalaga kay Baek eh… noon pa.”

Pagdating kina Baek, akay akay nung dalawa ang lasing na Baek. Naalipungatan si Baek pagpasok ng pinto at dumiretso sa harap ng refrigerator. “San ko nga ba nailagay yung beer dito? Alam ko meron pa ko eh. Jongin!!! Penge pang beer! JONGDAE!!!” “Hay nako, kita mo ‘to ayaw pang tigilan. Baek, tama na. Dun ka na sa kwarto. Jongin, hatid mo muna si Baek sa kwarto please. Ihahanda ko lang yung pang bihis niya.”  
Napailing at napabuntong hininga na lang si Jongin sa kawawang kalagayan ni Baek.

** 2:00 AM **

Naalimpungatan si Baek sa kama, pag gising niya nasa sahig mahimbing na natutulog sina Jongin at Jongdae. Sinubukan niya ulit na matulog dahil nga sumasakit na ang ulo niya pero hindi siya makatulog. Nagflashback sa isip niya ang lahat ng nangyari mga ilang oras lang ang nakalipas. Nararamdaman niya na parang sumisikip na naman ang dibdib niya. Sinubukan niyang humanap ng magandang pwesto para makatulog ulit pero gulong-gulo ang utak niya.

May isang melody siyang kanina pang hinu _hum_ para madistract ang sarili niya sa mga pangyayari. Nagdecide na lang siyang tumayo at pumunta sa kabilang kwarto na ginawa na rin niyang studio, para magsulat ng kanta. Ilang minuto na siyang nakaharap sa electric organ at nag umpisang irecord ang tunog na tila direktang nilalabas ng kanyang puso. Ang problema, wala siyang maisip na lyrics. ‘Di rin naman niya kilala yung nililigawan ni Chanyeol kaya naisip niya anong isusulat niya? Puro nota lang ang nakasulat sa music sheet niya, blanko siyang nakatitig dito nang biglang tumunog ang cellphone niya.  
_ Text Message: _  
_From: Chanyeol Park_   
_ Sorry di ko na alam san yung bagong bahay mo, nasanay kasi ako ang naghahatid sayo. Namiss kita. Alis tayo next weekend, as in tayong dalawa lang. Iba rin pag tayo lang. :-) _

_To: Chanyeol Park_   
_ Sige. :-) _  
Huminga ng malalim si Baek pagkabasa niya nung text at tumatak sa puso niya ito kasabay ng pagsulat ng mga letra ang linyang “Iba rin pag tayo lang.”

  
** ∞∞∞∞∞ **

Nang sumunod na weekend, nagising si Chanyeol sa boses ng nanay niyang tinatawag siya _“Chanyeol, anak! Gumising ka na! Tanghali na!” “Ughhhh! Mama, five minutes pa! May jetlag pa ako.” “Anong five minutes? Halika na kumain ka na dito aalis tayo.”_ Napatayo bigla si Chanyeol sa kama sa narinig, “ _Po? San tayo ba tayo pupunta? Ma, aalis kami ni Baek!” “Magsu-Subic! Lika lumalamig ang almusal!”_

Bumaba na si Chanyeol bitbit ang cellphone niya at nang maalipungatan ay naalala niya ang _“date”_ nila ni Baekhyun nung araw na yun. Agad niyang tinawagan si Baekhyun.

_Calling Baekhyun Byun_

_Chanyeol: Hello B? Baek? Good morning!_  
_Baekhyun: Good morning. O bat ka napatawag? Ang aga aga pa._  
_Chanyeol: Naistorbo ba kita?_  
_Baekhyun: Hindi naman. Ano ba yun?_  
_Chanyeol: Ah, ano kasi. Yung tungkol sa plano natin today. Mukhang hindi matutuloy. Nag-aya kasi sila mama ng outing sa beach eh. Pero tuloy pa din yung date natin ha! Imove na lang natin sa ibang araw? Okay ba sayo yun?_

Medyo nadisappoint si Baek pagkarinig niya nun pero wala naman siyang magawa. Narinig ni Mama Park ang usapan ng dalawa at agad siyang lumapit kay Chanyeol. “Anong icacancel? Walang icacancel. Kasama ka samin Baekhyun, anak! Mag ayos ka na at susunduin ka namin sa inyo!” Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Chanyeol at gulat na gulat si Baek sa kabilang linya. “B, okay lang ba? Pamilya ko ‘to ah.”  
“Ano ka ba!!!! Parang di ka naman nasanay na tambay ako ng bahay niyo kahit nung umalis ka na. Ngayon na lang naman hindi eh. Pakisabi kay tita wag niyo na ako sunduin, ako na lang pupunta diyan.” Napakamot na lang si Chanyeol sa ulo.

Dahil masyadong maraming bagahe ang dala nila papuntang Subic, sa kotse ni Chanyeol sumakay si Baekhyun. Silang dalawa lang don dahil sa van na nakasakay sina Mama Park, Ate Yoora at ang iba pa niyang pinsan. Buong biyahe, kung hindi tahimik at nakatingin sa bintana si Baek ay tulog naman ito. Halatang gusto ni Chanyeol na mag initiate ng conversation pero hindi niya magawa. Hindi niya alam kung anong pumipigil sa kanya, ang dami rin niyang gustong itanong kay Baek. “ _Kamusta na siya? Anong pinagkakaabalahan niya? May bago na ba siya?_ ” Pero wala siyang naitanong kahit isa.

Pagdating nila sa beach, nag ayos lang ng gamit sa kwarto at agad na silang pumunta sa dagat para magtampisaw. Ang saya lang ng lahat na nagbobonding. Namiss nilang lahat ang isa’t isa lalo na si Chanyeol na matagal tagal ring nahiwalay sa pamilya niya.

Nang mapagod si Baek, umupo siya sa tabing dagat at nakatingin lang kay Chanyeol na nakikipaghabulan sa mga nakababatang pinsan nito. Nakangiti lang siya habang pinagmamasdan siya, masaya na siya sa mga ganitong pagkakataon. Kung pwede nga lang na ganito na lang palagi, pero imposibleng hilingin to. Bigla na lang napasigaw si Baek sa kawalan ng _“sana ay wag nang matapos ‘to, pag-ibig na para lamang sayo~~~”_ Nang marealize niya ito, agad niyang kinuha ang phone niya at tinype ito for future song writing purposes, sabi niya sa sarili niya.

Nagtatawag na si Mama Park sa lahat para kumain na. Agad agad namang nanakbo si Chanyeol at ang mga pinsan niya papunta sa hapag kainan. Sinigawan ni Chanyeol si Baek na tila malalim ang iniisip. “B, Tara na!” Nagulat si Baekhyun at dali-daling sumagot ng “Sige go lang, sunod ako.”

Tumayo na si Baek sa pagkakaupo at sinundan ang tumatakbong si Chanyeol na kumuha na ng dalawang paper plates. Dali-daling nilagyan ni Chanyeol ang platong hawak niya ng paborito ni Baek na hipon. Pagdating ni Baek, kumuha siya ng sarili niyang plato, konting kanin dito, barbecue at inihaw na bangus. Pagkakita ni Chanyeol sa ginagawa ni Baek, agad niya itong tinawag.

“B, pinaghahanda na nga kita o” na parang batang nagtatampo. “Balik mo na yan. Ito na.” “Yeol, hipon na nilagyan ng konting kanin yan eh!” natatawang sinagot ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan. “O bakit hindi? Eh kulang na lang di ako makakain ng hipon pag umoorder tayo dati kasi paborito mo to eh. Yang niluto ni Mama sigurado kulang pa sayo yan!” mapagmalaking sinabi ng binata. “Yeol, hindi na ako pwede sa hipon. Nagka-allergy ako 2 years ago.” “Ha? Bakit hindi ko alam yan?!” gulat na sinagot ni Chanyeol. “Daming nangyari in 3 years, Chanyeol, marami.” pinilit niyang ngumiti pero ramdam niya yung pait sa kaniyang sinabi.

Habang kumakain, tinanong ni Chanyeol bigla si Baek, “Bakit ka nga pala di natuloy magMed? Sabi mo pa, all roads lead to Med school.” Binaba ni Baekhyun ang stick ng kinakaing barbecue na parang naghahanda sa isasagot. “E hindi pala lahat. Di enough yung scholarship. Matagal ang ROI. Kailangan ko ng income. End of Bakehyun Byun’s med story” sinabi niya ito ng casual lang, di makapaniwala si Chanyeol na iisang tao ang Baekhyun noon siguradong magdodoctor, sa Baekhyun ngayon na parang hindi malaking issue ang hindi niya pag med school.

“Masaya naman ako as Clinical psychologist, Yeol. Don’t worry about me” dagdag ni Baekhyun. “Wag ka rin mag-alala, nung umalis ka, binibisita ko nga mama mo linggo linggo, last year lang hindi na, nung napromote ako sa work.” “Baek, bat ka nga pala lumipat? Alam mo namang welcome ka samin”, “well, change of scenery? Joke. Mas malapit sa work, chaka nag masters ako, so gusto ko mas magkakalapit lahat”, kalmado si Baekhyun para bang gusto niyang sabihin, _Chanyeol, wag kang mag-alala, okay ako… Okay ako na wala ka. Okay na ako._

  
** ∞∞∞∞∞ **

Kinaumagahan, nagmuni-muni si Baekhyun sa duyan na nakatali sa dalawang malaking puno ng buko at tinatanaw si Chanyeol na nakasakay sa maliit na bangka. Tinabihan siya ni Mama Park na tila kanina pa nakakahalata sa pagiging tahimik niya. “Buti na lang naisipan ni Chanyeol na umuwi pa no? Kahit di kami ang tanging rason ng pag uwi niya, masaya pa rin ako.” Napangiti si Baekhyun dahil namiss niya rin si Mama Park. “Oo nga po eh, kung di pa niya kailanagan hanapin..” “yung composer ng kanta” sabay na sinabi ng dalawa.

Natawa na lang silang pareho ng sabay nilang masabi ito. Napabuntong hininga si Mama Park. “Sayang nga eh di man lang kami makapunta sa US para sa kasal niya.” Parang may nabasag sa loob ng dibdib ni Baek at nahihilo siya. Hindi siya makahinga dahil sa narinig niya “po..? Kasal?” “Oo, kasal. Hindi ba niya nasabi sayo? Ay nako itong dila ko talaga kahit kelan walang palya. Wag ka na lang maingay ha? Hinahanap niya yung composer na yun kasi magpapagawa siya ng kanta para sa wedding song nila. Paborito kasi nung fiance niya yung mga kanta nung composer kaya yun, isa sa mga regalo niya yun. Kahit gaganyan ganyan yang anak ko, malambot din yan basta sa mahal niya.” “Ah, oo nga po eh” biglang sagot ni Baekhyun nang napansin niyang medyo matagal siyang nakatitig lang kay Mama Park.

  
** ∞∞∞∞∞ **

Parang nadurog na ng tuluyan ang puso ni Baek sa mga narinig niya. Hindi niya alam ang gagawin. Ang composer na hinahanap ni Chanyeol para gumawa ng wedding song niya ay walang iba kung hindi siya. Si Byun Baekhyun. Siya ang gagawa ng kanta especially made for his wedding, ang kaso hindi siya ang pakakasalan. Never in a million years did he imagine na siya ang gagawa ng kanta para sa kasal ni Chanyeol. Never in a million years did he imagine na papayag siyang gawin ito kahit hindi pa nagtatanong si Chanyeol. Ganun niya siya kamahal. _Hay Baekhyun Byun, ano ka na? Gawan ng rebulto._

“Oy, Chanyeol. Ihatid mo si Baek sa bahay nila ha. Gabi na at marami pang dala yan” sinabi ni Mama Park bago ito sumakay sa van. “Naku Mama, hindi na po. Sa Trinoma na lang ako. May sakayan naman po dun pauwi samin.” Umiiling si Mama Park na nakasilip sa bintana ng van “Hindi pwede! Wag nang makulit! Chanyeol kung di mo siya ihahatid dito na lang siya sa van namin, kami na maghahatid. Minsan mo na nga lang kami makasama, wag mo muna unahin yang gabi-gabi mong kausap sa telepono. Parang awa!”

Sabay napatingin si Baek kay Chanyeol nang sumigaw siya ng “MAMAAAAAAAAA!!!!” na parang batang nag aalburoto at nag bblush. “Oo naman po. Plano ko naman talaga siyang ihatid eh para alam ko na kung san siya nakatira.”

  
∞∞∞∞∞

As usual, tulog lang si Baek buong biyahe. Naalipungatan na lang siya nang makarating na sila sa Trinoma. “Baek? Gising na. Nasa Trinoma na tayo. Baba ka na dito?” siryosong tanong ni Chanyeol. Nagising na ng tuluyan si Baekhyun at dali dali nang kinuha ang mga gamit niya. Bubuksan at bababa na sana siya ng kotse nang pigilan siya ni Chanyeol na buksan ang pinto. “Huy B! Joke lang! Ito naman. Andito na tayo eh, san ba papunta sa inyo?” “Ah.. Uhm, diretso ka lang sa may Tandang Sora tapos kanan ka sa may Maria Clara street tapos may KFC sa right.

Nung isang stoplight na lang bago ang kanto ng bahay ni Baek, nag ring ang cellphone ni Chanyeol. Nakalagay sa cellphone holder na nakasabit sa may aircon ito at kita nang dalawa ang pag ilaw ng screen. Napatigil ang dalawa sa malakas na ring ng phone at parehas na dito napunta ang kanilang atensyon. Nagflash sa screen ang picture ng isang lalaking bilugin ang mata, makapal ang kilay, at may heart-shaped na labi at matamis na ngiti. Tumatawa si Baekhyun nang sinabing “Uy, sagutin mo na yan. Baka magalit kasi nightly call niyo na.” Sabay ngumiti siya ng pabiro kahit parang nadudurog na sa loob. “ _Sorry. Saglit lang ‘to.”_ Sabi ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. _“Hello? Can I call you in a while? I’m driving my friend home.”_

Walang nagawa si Baek kundi humarap sa bintana ng kotse na para bang gusto na niyang magpalamon sa kinauupuan niya para di na niya marinig ang mga ito. Buti nalang 2 street nalang bahay na niya. Nang dumating na siya sa tapat ng bahay, sumenyas si Baek kay Chanyeol na andun na sila sa bahay niya kaya naman pumreno na ito. Nasa telepono pa rin si Chanyeol, gamit ang Bluetooth headset niya “Okay? I’ll call you later. We’re already here.”

Huminga ng malalim si Baek at nang bubuksan na niya ang pinto para bumaba agad siyang humarap kay Chanyeol at sumenyas na _“baba na ko ha? Thank you.”_ Pero mabilis na hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kanyang kamay at sinabing “ _sandali lang”_ ng pabulong.

Pagbaba ni Chanyeol ng cellphone, agad siyang inasar ni Baek “Di mo na ata kailangan nung kantang pinapagawa mo eh. Mukhang kayo na kaya. O baka ibang lalaki pa yan???” kunyaring gulat si Baekhyun sa mga pinagsasasabi.

Natatawang sinabi ni Baek pero sa bawat salita at hinga niya, ramdam niya ang unti unting pagdurog ng kaniyang puso. Alam niya ang totoo tungkol sa kasal pero nagpapanggap siyang walang alam dahil ayaw niya rin namang pangunahan si Chanyeol sa mga plano nito. “Sayang!!! Nakausap ko pa naman na yung composer, kinwento kita at pumayag siyang gawan ka ng kanta. Alam ko na nga yung chorus eh. Friends kasi kami” sabay pangising tumawa muli.

“SHIT!!! SERYOSO BA?!?! B NAMAN EH!!!! TOTOO BA?? SOBRANG THANK YOU OMG! I OWE YOU A LOT! PAANO? ANG GALING MO!!” Kulang nalang maluha sa saya ang kaibigan. “Regalo ko na ‘to sayo. Ano ka ba! What are…. Friends….. Best friends for diba?” Maluha-luha na si Baek at pinipigilan ang sarili na mag breakdown sa harap ni Chanyeol. _Hindi pwede, wag dito. Wag ngayon_. Sabi niya sa sarili.

Niyakap ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun ng mahigpit at si Baekhyun ay hinang-hina na sa mga nalaman, nangyari sa weekend na ito. Para bang yung yakap na yun na lang ang pilit na bumubuo sa kanya at pumipigil para hindi mabasag ang puso niya sa harap ni Chanyeol. Kahit ang totoo ay wala na, durog na durog na siya.

Habang magkayakap silang dalawa, biglang kumanta si Baekhyun ng pabulong sa tenga ni Chanyeol.

_“Tumingin, saking mata”_ Bumitaw sa pagkayakap si Chanyeol at hinawakan ang dalawang balikat ni Baek at tumingin sa mata nito. Nakatitig din si Baekhyun sa kanya at kasalukuyang nilalabanan ang sakit na nararamdaman niya sa loob ng puso niya. “ _Jusko, kaya ko ba matapos ‘to ng hindi umiiyak?”_ Nanunuyo na ang kanyang lalamunan pero sabi niya sa sarili niya na “ _hindi, one time na lang. Huli na ‘to. Last time na talaga. Kayanin mo. Itawid mo ‘to, Byun.”_

Pumikit siya at huminga ng malalim, tinignan ang telepono ni Chanyeol na nakasabit sa aircon. Nakita niya ang picture ng isang lalaking… isang napakaswerteng lalaki. Tinuloy niya ang pagkanta.

_“Magtapat nang nadarama.”_ Tinanggal niya ang pagkakahawak ni Chanyeol sa kanyang balikat at hinawakan ang mga kamay nito. Doon siya tumingin.

“Di gustong ika’y mawala dahil handa akong ibigin ka…” Kinapitan pa niya ito ng mas mahigpit, umaasang gagawin din ni Chanyeol ito pero parang nakafreeze siya sa kinauupuan at di malaman ang dapat gawin. Di maipinta ang mukha nito kaya tinapos na lang niya ang pagkanta niya ng madalian.

“Kung maging tayo, sayo lang ang puso ko.” Nagmamadali niyang binuksan ang pintuan ng kotse at sumigaw sa driver nito “Bye Yeol! Quota na sa spoilers! Next time na lang ulit pag kumpleto na kanta.”

Agad agad siyang pumasok sa gate ng kanyang tinitirhan na di man lang tumingin sa likuran niya.

Gulat na gulat pa rin si Chanyeol sa mga pangyayari, hindi alam ang gagawin. Ramdam na ramdam niya ang mensahe ng kantang inawit ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Gulong gulo siya na para bang si Baekhyun mismo ang nagsasabi sa kaniya nito. “Ha,  Chanyeol, yung kanta, si BBH gumawa. Hindi si Baekhyun.”

_Tumingin saking sata_  
_Magtapat ng nadarama_  
_di gusto ika'y mawala_  
_Dahil handa akong ibigin ka_  
_kung maging tayo_  
_Sa’yo lang ang puso ko_

Pagsara ng gate ni Baek, di niya alam kung tatawa ba sya or maiiyak kasi alam niya na bumalik na naman sya sa square one. Ang tagal niyang pinaghirapang itaguyod ulit ang sarili niya nung nawala si Chanyeol at nang hindi siya natuloy sa med school. Tapos biglang andito na ulit siya sa Pilipinas at parang nawala yung limang taon na pinaghirapan niyang makalimutan ang mga nararamdaman niya.

Sobrang sakit ng dibdib ni Baekhyun pero di niya makuhang umiyak. Naubos na ba ang luha niyang worth 5 years? O kusang nagalsa balutan na pati luha niya sa sobrang kamartiran niya? Gusto niyang maglasing, gusto niyang pumunta sa Sagada at isigaw ang lahat ng feelings niya pero reality bites, nandito siya sa bahay niya sa QC, nag-iisa, durog ang puso at di makatulog. Biglang tumunog ang telepono niya at may message from Jongdae na “ _sana nakauwi ka na, ingat and good night. Kwentuhan mo ako bukas ha?”_ Natawa si Baek kasi alam niyang gusto lang nito makibalita. Nagreply siya ng “ _Yes, bahay nako. good night beshie :)”_

Pagsara ng messenger ay nakita niya ang voice recording app at naalala ang dalawang linya na nirecord niya. Tinawanan ang sarili, iba ang nararamdaman niya noong nirecord niya ito kahapon, at iba narin ang nararamdaman niya ngayong pinapakinggan niya ito. Since di rin naman siya dinadalaw pa ng antok, umupo siya sa harap ng kaniyang electric organ at itinuloy ang himig ng nasa voice recording. Inisip niya ang mga nangyari nung araw na yun sa beach, at sabi niya’y dun siya huhugot since eto naman ang freshest and probably last good memory nila as good friends.

_“Magkatabi tayo sa duyan sa ilalim ng buwan, buhangin sa ating mga paa, ang dagat ay kumakanta_ ” - wow Baek, you’re doing well, sabi niya sa sarili, very friendly ang lines so far.

_“Matagal naring magkakilala, minahal na kita, simula pa nung una, unang makita ang iyong mga mata”_ hanggang sa tumulo ang luha niya nung lumabas sa kaniyang mga labi ang linyang ito. _Well, totoo naman kasi. Minahal ko siya at first. Di mo naman dinedeny yun diba?_ Sabi niya sa sarili. _Pero kailangan ko pa ba to isulat?_ Akala mo may dalawang konsensyang kumakausap sa kanya na nagsasabi ng pros and cons sa bawat linyang naiiisip niya.

_“Sana ay wag nang matapos to~~~ pag ibig na para lamang sa iyo, woah~~”_ bigla niyang naalala ang ngiti ni Chanyeol nung naglalaro ito sa dagat at kung gaano niya namimiss na ngitian din sya ni Chanyeol nang ganun. Agad niyang tinuloy ang kanta…

_“Gusto kong tumalon, tumalon sa saya dahil ikaw ang kapiling, sa iyo, sa iyo lamang, ang puso ko”_ Nilagay niya ang ulo sa instrumento na parang ay pagod na sa kakaisip. “ _Hay Baekhyun, ano ka ba? Wag nang tanga. Wala kang inaasahan. Wala lang yung pangako. Naglasing lasing ka nun”_ sabi niya sa sarili. “ _Friends lang kayo. Caring siya sayo. Yun na yun. Five years Baek, tama na. Siguro naman by now kung kayo talaga ang para sa isa’t isa dapat nangyari na yon.”_  
Napagdesisyunan niyang tapusin na lang ang kanta, hindi dahil mahal niya si Chanyeol, kung hindi, gagawin niya ito dahil good friends sila. Tinanggap na niya sa sarili niya na hanggang sa kantang ito na lang ang happy ending nila. Kaya tinapos niya ito sa linyang “ _sumayaw sumayaw tayo, sa ilalim ng araw.”_

  
_Matagal naring magkakilala_  
_Minahal na kita simula pa nung unang…_  
_Unang makita ang iyong mga mata_

_Sana ay h'wag nang matapos tong pagibig na para lamang sa iyo_

_Gusto kong tumalon, tumalon sa saya dahil ikaw ang kapiling_  
_Sa iyo, sa iyo, sa iyo lamang ang puso ko_  
_Sumayaw, sumayaw, sumayaw tayo sa ilalim ng araw_

 

** ∞∞ ** ** APRIL 2017 ∞∞ **

Last week of April na at ibig sabihin lang nito ay nalalapit na ang birthday ni Baekhyun. Lahat ay nakaplano na para sa surprise birthday celebration niya ng May 5. Ang venue, decor at lahat lahat ay naayos na courtesy of Jongdae and Jongin. Siyempre tumulong din si Chanyeol at ang iba pang miyembro ng barkada.

Nung kinagabihan, sa nightly FaceTime call nila ni Kyungsoo, bumungad kay Chanyeol ang mukang puyat at pagod na pagod na si Kyungsoo. “ _Hey babe_ ” pilit na ngumiti si Kyungsoo na tila inaantok pa. Di sanay si Chanyeol na ganun ang kaniyang partner dahil alam niyang morning person ito. “ _Hey beautiful, you okay?”_ sabay ngiti ni Chanyeol umaasang umabot sa San Francisco ang pagkamiss niya sa kasintahan.

Si Kyungsoo na usually naghahanda ng breakfast habang nagffacetime sila ay naka tiklop ang mga braso sa tapat ng laptop at nakasandal ang ulo dito. _“Yup”_ matipid na sinagot ni Kyungsoo. “ _Uhm baby, listen, can I ask you a favor? Please don’t get mad at me, I know I told you to have fun there with your family and friends, its just that... ”_ kinuyumos niya ang kanyang mukha na parang naiinis na sinabi. “ _Go on love, what is it?”_ concerned na concerned si Chanyeol. Hay, bat di kasi pwedeng abutin sa laptop screen si Kyungsoo para ma-hug na niya ‘to.

“ _It’s just that I miss you. Come home. I haven’t slept in days. I miss you so bad”._ Parang pinipiga ang puso ni Chanyeol sa narinig. Namimiss narin naman niya si Kyungsoo pero mamimiss rin niya ang birthday ni Baekhyun kung mapaaga ang kaniyang uwi. Tila may sariling buhay ang kaniyang bibig at sinabi nang di nag-iisip na _“I’ll find a way love. Please, don’t go to work today. Sleep. Let’s leave this facetime on so I can at least be with you when you rest.”_

  
** ∞∞∞∞∞ **

Nagparebook na ng flight pabalik sa US first thing in the morning the next day. Huminga siya ng malalim, naghahanap ng lakas at naghahanda para sa bulyaw na siguradong maririnig galing kay Jongdae.

_Calling Jongdae Kim…_

_Jongdae: O Yeol? Napatawag ka. Ang aga!_  
_Chanyeol: Ah, eh oo. Uhm… Jongdae, sorry. Medyo mapapaaga yung uwi ko sa States. Kailangan ko kasi na biglang umuwi. Bale, sa May 3 na yung flight ko._

Nagulat si Jongdae sa binalita sa kanya ni Chanyeol at agad na napasigaw sa kabilang linya.

_Jongdae: MAY 3?!? AKALA KO BA SA 5 PA?? PARK CHANYEOL NAMAN EH!!!! PARA SAN PANG PINAORGANIZE KO TONG BDAY KAY BAEK? TAPOS ANO??? KELAN KA PA BABALIK? ANG TANONG, BABALIK KA PA BA?!?! HINDI AKO NATUTUWA SAYO AH!!!_

Parang sasabog ang tenga ni Chanyeol ng marinig niya ang pagsigaw ni Jongdae sa phone. Si Minseok naman na kasama ang nagwawalang si Jongdae, pilit na pinipigilan ito at inaagaw ang phone sa kamay niya na kulang na lang ay madurog sa higpit ng pagkakapit nito. Nang mahablot niya ang phone mula sa kamay ni Jongdae, agad niyang kinausap si Chanyeol.

_Minseok: Hello? Bro? Bababa ko na to. Pero ano, magpaalam ka lang ng maayos sa barkada. Wag lang sa phone please. Pakakalmahin ko lang din tong si Jongdae mukhang nahigh blood sayo eh._

Binaba na ni Minseok ang call at guiltyng guilty naman si Chanyeol na di alam kung paano sasabihin sa barkada ang balitang hindi na niya maaabutan ang birthday ni Baekhyun.

_Group Chat_

 

_ Jongdae: PAKSHET SI CHANYEOL AALIS NG MAY 3!! TANGINA ANO NA MANGYAYARI SA SURPRISE BDAY??? _  
_Junmyeon: WTH?!_  
_Minseok: please tulungan nyo ako pakalmahin siya_  
_Jongin: SIGE AKO NA BAHALA_  
_Sehun: Guys may nakita akong post sa twitter may parang benefit gig, tapos totoo ba to??? Magpeperform si Baek???_  
_Jongdae: KELAN??? SAAN?! BAKIT DI KO TO ALAM? PATINGIN ILINK MO DITO PLEASE._

Lahat sila nagkagulo gulo sa balita, yung iba asar kay Chanyeol pero yung iba naman naiintindihan. Sinubukan ni Jongdae at Jongin gawan ng paraan para matuloy pa rin ang surprise birthday para sa kaibigan nila.

After 3 hours..

_Jongdae: GUYS!!! NABILI KO NA TAYO NG TICKETS SA GIG. HOY CHANYEOL! OO KASAMA KA. MAY 1. 7 PM SA 12 MONKEYS. YUN NA LANG SURPRISE FOR BAEK. OKAY? ANG WALA DUN, PAGCHICHISMISAN._  
_*Seen by all*_

  
** ∞∞∞∞∞ **

Si Baekhyun ay kasalukuyang nakakulong lang sa studio niya. Buong araw pilit na tinatapos ang wedding song ni Chanyeol. Nasa polishing na lang siya at konting arrangements para matapos ang kanta. Maya-maya ay irerecord na niya ang kanta para mabigay ang CD. Pero hindi niya ito kayang ibigay ng personal kay Chanyeol.

_Mali bang malungkot siya ngayon at nasasaktan? Mali bang pinanghawakan ko yung sinabi niyang deal 5 years ago?_ _Kasi masakit e. Masakit umasa. Pero ayoko na. Tama na. Ikakasal na siya diba? Last na to Baek, galingan mo nalang tong goodbye gift na wedding gift mo._ Iniisip niya na ipabigay na lamang ito kay Jongin or Jongdae. Sa loob loob niya ay hindi niya kayang mamaalam ng personal. Kung anong tapang niya para gawin ang kanta ay siya rin naman ikinaduwag niya para ibigay ito.

Pagkaraan ng ilang minuto, sinulatan niya ito nang “ _To PCY From BBH”._ Nakatitig lang siya sa CD at maluha- luha. Hindi niya akalaing natapos niya ang kanta. Hindi niya akalaing nagawan niyang regaluhan ng wedding song para sa sariling kasal ang taong mahal na mahal niya. Habang tinititigan niya ang CD, nangako si Baekhyun sa sarili niya “ _Uunahin na ang sarili, makuha lang ang sapat. Wag ka sanang magtampo, mas mabuti nang ako’y lumayo. Pasensya ka na, Park Chanyeol.”_

_Hindi mo na mapipilit, wala ng babalikan_  
_Sa liwanag mong nang-aakit, ayoko ng masaktan_  
_Nakikiusap sayo, patawarin mo na lang ako_

_Pasensya ka na at 'di ko na rin madama_  
_Kay tagal kitang hinihintay_  
_Pasensya ka na at kaya ko ng mag-isa_  
_Kalayaan sa kamay ng lumbay_

_Ikaw na rin ang nag-sabi, tapos na ang lahat_  
_Uunahin na ang sarili, makuha lang ang sapat_  
_'Wag ka sanang magtampo, mas mabuti na ako'y lumayo_

 

** ∞∞ ** ** MAY 2017∞∞ **

  
_Group Chat_  


_Chanyeol: Guys, dinner kayo sa bahay tapos sabay sabay na tayo magpunta sa gig ni Baek, okay lang ba? Miss na kayo nila Mama! Pagluluto niya raw tayo._

Isa isang dumating sa bahay nila Chanyeol ang barkada. Kung iisipin ay naging mini despedida narin ito dahil nandun din ang malalapit na kapamilya ni Chanyeol. Sino ba naman ang makakahindi sa cheesy caldereta ni Mama Park diba?

Tumingin sa oras si Chanyeol, 8:15 PM, Okay may oras pa. 9 pa naman kami aalis pa-Ortigas. Nagmessage ito sa iMessage ng _“You ready? Call you in a bit. Love you. <3”_

Tinawag niya ang lahat ng mga kaibigan, pati narin ang mga pinsan na nandun sa bahay nila. “ _Guys, pwede bang punta kayo sa sala? Lahat tayo? May sasabihin ako.”_ Habang inaantay niya ang lahat, sinet up niya ang smart tv sa sala para sa isang Skype call.

Nang napansin niyang nakaupo na ang lahat at pinapanuod ang kaniyang bawat galaw, humarap siya sa kanila at sinabing _“First of all, thank you for welcoming me back. Thank you for squeezing me in your busy schedules, meeting me up and helping me out”_ sabay tingin sa kaniyang mga kabarkada. Nagsmile back si Junmyeon dahil parang alam na niya ang mangyayari. _“I really appreciate it. And uhm”_ tumingin si Chanyeol kay Jongdae at sinabing “ _sorry din, kasi kailangan ko nang umalis, at mapapaaga ang alis ko”_. Hindi na galit si Jongdae dahil matutuloy naman sila sa gig ni Baek mamaya kaya sumagot ito sa pamamagitan ng eye smile niya.

“ _So, I have an announcement to make. Bago kayo magalit, magtampo, magjudge or kahit ano mang negative, please sana pakinggan niyo muna ako….kami.”_ Tumalikod siya sa kanila at agad nagdial in sa Skype. Lumabas sa malaking smart tv ang muka ni Kyungsoo. Nakangiti ito pero alam mong kinakabahan. Inaantay niyang mauna magsalita si Chanyeol pero lumipas na ang 2 minuto pero di parin ito nagsasalita.

_“Hi everyone, my name is Kyungsoo Do. I’m uh, Chanyeol’s neighbor turned roommate here in San Francisco. Yeol?”_ Kung hind pa tinawag ni Kyungsoo ay di matatauhan si Chanyeol. “ _Yes, si Kyungsoo, he grew up in the States, but pinoy na pinoy siya”_ tumingin sa screen si Chanyeol, sign na kumukuha siya ng lakas ng loob kay Kyungsoo sa ginagawa at gagawin nila ngayon. “ _Yes”_ patawang sinagot ni Kyungsoo at dinagdag na _“sabi ko nga sa kaniya, other than OPM, siya lang ang connection ko sa Pilipinas. Pero ngayon, sobrang Pinoy ko na lalo, dahil sa kaniya”._ Nagbulungan ang mga nakaupo sa sofa na parang nakakaramdam na sa namamagitan sa dalawa.

_“Soo, si Mama, well kilala mo na siya, si Ate, si Tita at yung mga pinsan ko, na lagi mo naman ding kausap”_ tinuro ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang pamilya na nakapwesto sa bandang kanan niya. “ _Hi Tita, hello po, good evening. Sana po makita ko kayo soon”_ pangiting sinagot ni Kyungsoo. _“Hello anak”_ sagot ni Mama Park. Sa salitang iyon, narealize na agad ni Jongdae na mukang talunan na naman ang kaniyang manok na si Baekhyun sa labang ito. Pinilit parin niyang ngumiti dahil hindi pa umaabot sa kanila ang introduction kay Kyungsoo.

“ _Babe, my friends. Okay, kailangan mong magpalakas sa kanila kasi uuwi ako ng maaga. Sige nga, sabihin mo names nila?”_ pabiro at nagpapacute na sinabi ni Chanyeol sa screen.

_BABE????_ Kulang nalang mapatayo sa upuan si Jongin sa narinig. Laking pasalamat ni Jongdae na siya ang katabi at hinigpitan ang hawak sa hita ng kaibigan, bilang senyas na kumalma siya, kumalma sila.

“ _Okay, okay. I got this. So its Yixing, Hey Xing!”_ nagkawayan ang dalawa. Kulang nalang maputol ang leeg ni Jongdae sa narinig, _Xing??? Ano to??? Magkakilala na sila??? Kailan pa???_

Mukang nasense din ni Jongin ang tension ng katabi kaya ibinalik niya ang pagpisil ng hita nito at bumulong na sobrang hina nang _“Si Baek”_ sabay sumimangot.

“ _Next is Junmyeon. Hello Kuya!”_ excited na sinabi ni Kyungsoo at sumaludo naman si Junmyeon sa kaniya. “ _You are Minseok, Jongdae, Jongin and Sehun”_ tinuro isa isa ni Kyungsoo ang natitirang mga kaibigan habang sinasabi ang mga pangalang ng walag hingahan. _“Finally, its nice to see everyone, hopefully, I get to see you soon.”_ Ngumiti ito at pinakita ang kanyang heart shaped lips sa mga kausap sa Manila.

_“So… Uhm…. Kyungsoo and I are….”_ nagpractice naman sila kanina pero parang walang salitang pumapasok sa isip ni Chanyeol. Napansin ito ni Kyungsoo kaya nagdesisyon itong siya nalang tumapos sa spiel nila.

_“We’ve been friends since he came here”_ sa kamay niya nakatingin si Kyungsoo, nagdadasal narin na sana pag tingin niya sa screen ay tanggapin nila ang ang sasabihin niya. “ _...And my life has never been the same. I mean for the better. He’s everything to me, and one day we just knew that we should be together in this life. I hope you don’t get mad at me, at us if we kept it a secret. Our friendship grew into something more, something deeper. Kahit kami, di namin na-label agad.”_

_“Pero I think yung label natin ngayon, kailangan nila malaman”_ , siryosong sinabi ni Chanyeol. _“We’re engaged”_ sa pagsabi ng linyang ito tumingin si Chanyeol sa mga kaibigan at pamilya, umaasang tanggapin nila ang announcement. “ _But not yet getting married”_ agad na dinagdag ni Kyungsoo dahil tahimik ang mga nakaupo sa sofa. “ _I mean, yes we are, but not in the near future. We’re happy as is. We know we’ll get married someday, but not soon_.” Nakahinga na ang dalawa ng isa isang nagsabi ng congrats ang mga pinsan ni Chanyeol, at sumunod narin ang mga kabarkada niya.

Pasakay na ng kotse si Chanyeol nang hinawakan siya sa balikat ni Junmyeon. “ _I’m so proud of you. See? It wasn’t so bad. Si Baekhyun nalang.”_ sabay akap. Samantalang sa kabilang kotse, si Jongin, Minseok, Jongdae ay tulala parin sa nalamang balita. Hindi naman sila si Baekhyun, pero ang dami nang tumatakbo sa kanilang isipan kung paano ito papasayahin, anong backup plan sa backup plan pag nawasak na naman ang kaibigan. _Sandali, hindi pa ba wasak si Baekhyun? May ikawawasak pa pala siya…_

  
** ∞∞∞∞∞ **

Akala ng magkakaibigan ay di sila aabot dahil traffic papuntang Ortigas. Tamang tama namang may umakyat sa stage para ipakilala ang susunod na performer, at ito ay ang kanilang kaibigang si Baekhyun. Si Jongin, napapasigaw pa sa sobrang excitement bilang first ever gig ni Baekhyun ito _“Go Baekhyun! Galingan mo!!!”_ _"Wooo!!! Kaibigan ko yan!"_ sigaw ni Sehun na sinundan ng " _Love you BFF!_ " ni Jongdae.

Pag akyat ni Baek sa stage, nakapolong puti na medyo maluwag sa kanIya at simpleng maong. Medyo magulo ang buhok, pero yun naman ang usong style ngayon diba? Nakatungo siyang hawak ang mic habang sinesetup ang stage. Nang maayos na ang lahat, ngumiti sya sa audience pero dahil tutok sa mata niya ang spotlight di niya makita ang mga tao, dinig lang niya ang mga hiyaw at palakpakan. Ngumiti siyang nahihiya sa nadinig.

" _Hi good evening everyone! Ako nga pala si Byun Baekhyun. Sana magustuhan niyo ang setlist ko, ito yung collection ng mga storya sa buhay ko."_ Natawang parang kinikilig na sinabi ng composer turned singer. _"Itong first song ko, baka alam niyo, so sabayan niyo nalang ako."_ Habang nagumpisang tumugtog ang banda ng intro ng kanta ay tumingin sa kanyang kanan si Baekhyun at ngumiti ng ngiting tila abot sa kanyang tenga.

Habang kumakanta si Baek ay di napigilan magtanong ni Sehun _nang "sino ba yung nandun sa harap? Kakilala ba natin? Dun lang sya nakatingin e!"_ sinabi ng nakababata na parang nagtatampo. " _Ano ka ba, surprise nating pumunta tayo dito diba? So malay ba niyang andito tayo. Mamaya after ng set makikita niya tayo"_ inassure ni Jongdae at sinamahan ng matamis na ngiti at pag tulak ng sizzling plate ng sigsig kay Sehun.

  
_Nasan ka noong kailangan ko ang yakap mo,_  
_Hinanap, ang puso mo ang tanging baon ko_  
_Sa langit, magsusulat na ng bagong yugto_  
_Handa 'kong maghintay, sumulat sa 'king kamay_

_Hindi ko rin akalain, malilimutan kita_  
_Subukan mang pilitin, talagang 'di tayong dal'wa_  
_Napagod na ang damdamin, kay tagal mong nawala_  
_Sa araw na umuwi ka, meron na akong iba_

Pagtapos ng limang kanta ay nagpasalamat at bow si Baekhyun. Di makapaniwalang halos buong venue ay nakikanta sa kanyang self-composed songs. Sa sobrang tuwa niya ay naluha sya. _“Ayan na!!! Lika magpakita na tayo!!!"_ Sigaw ni Jongdae habang hila hila si Minseok. Tumayo si Sehun at excited na magcongrats kay Baek at sabihing sobrang proud niya sa kanya.

Pagbaba ng stage ay may sumalubong na mga brasong umakap sa kanya ng mahigpit. " _See? You did well!!! Everyone knows your songs!"_ Pasigaw na sinabi ng lalaki dahil malakas parin ang sigawan sa bar. Sobrang di makapaniwala si Baek na bakit ngayon lang niya ginawa ito? _Fulfilling magsulat, pero cathartic ang kantahin ito. Masakit, pero comforting at healing pag nilalabas mo ng ganto. At masaya rin, kasi may naniniwala sa'yong kaya mo. "Thanks sa pag invite mong magperform ako ha? Ikaw lang talaga nagpush sakin gawin to. Kaya nandito ako."_ sabi ni Baekhyun habang tinuturo ang sarili. Ulit na nagbigay ng napakalaking ngiti si Baek at naghug back sa lalaki.

Sampung hakbang nalang ang layo nila Jongdae sa singer nang makita nila ang yakapang nangyari. Tumaas ang kilay ni Jongdae dahil hindi naman niya kilala ang lalaking kayakap ng best friend niya. " _Ay, wrong timing ata tayo. Mamaya nalang"_ sabi ni Minseok na hinahatak nang pabalik sa upuan nila si Jongdae. " _E sino ba yung lalaking yan? Kanina pa niya tinitignan habang kumakanta sya?"_ napalakas na sinabi ni Sehun na parang nagmamaktol. Napatingin si Baek nang narinig ito.

Ang nakakagulat ay di bastang bumitaw si Baekhyun sa akap, tinignan sila ng ilang segundo ngumiti at kinuha ang isang kamay ng lalaki at naglakad papunta sa kanyang mga kaibigan.

_"Huy! Anong ginagawa nyo dito???"_ Excited na sinabi ni Baek. Pero ang tatlong magkakabarkada ay mas focused sa paghawak ng kamay ni Baek sa lalaking katabi niya. _"huy?"_ Inulit ni Baekhyun. " _Ah! Surprise! Advance happy birthday at congrats sa first ever gig bestie!!!"_ malugod na sinabi ni Jongdae. " _Happy o not so happy despedida narin ni Yeol"_ dadag ni Sehun. _"Nandito kayo lahat???"_ Pagulat na sinabi ni Baek habang tumitingin sa paligid, hinahanap kung saan nakaupo ang iba pa niyang mga kaibigan. Naglakad pabalik sa table nila sila Jongdae, at sumunod si Baekhyun. " _Tara?"_ sabi niya kay Kasper.

Nang palapit na sa table ang magkabarkada, tuwang-tuwang sinabi ni Junmyeon na _"i'll fund you! Gumawa ka ng sarili mong album, please!"_ Pinalo ang braso ni Junmyeon ni Yixing at sinabing _"ano ba, di yang ang line of business mo!" "But still, i'd take the risk!"_ sabi ni Junmyeon na tila ayaw magpatalo sa plano.

" _Guys, ano ba wag na"_ natatawa na kinikilig na sinabi ni Baekhyun sa kanyang mga kaibigan. Pansin ng barkada ang kasiyahan ng kaibigan. _Dahil ba birthday week na niya? O dahil first time niya mag gig at maraming nanuod? ...o dahil may kahawak sya ng kamay ngayon na parang natural lang sa kanya ito?_

" _Okay lang talaga"_ dagdag ng composer. " _By the way"_ sabay tingin kay Kasper _"Kasper, friends ko. Guys, si Kasper."_ At inulit na naman niya ang ngiti na parang wala na siyang mata pag tingin niya kay Kasper.

_"Ano ba yan, sobrang cheesy parang koreanovela"_ pabulong na ngitngit ng lasing nang si Chanyeol, sabay lagok ng beer. Napansin ito ng katabi niyang si Jongin. _"Si Kasper nga pala nagorganize nitong gig. For composers na di naman primary job ang pagsulat"_ dagdag ni Baek. "Tssss. If i know ginawa niya tong event para dumamoves kay Baek" sinabi ni Chanyeol na akala niya walang makakarinig dahil lahat ay nakikinig sa sinasabi ni Baek, at sobrang focused parin sa holding hands sa harap nila.

Umupo na ang barkada kasama si Kasper. _"So Kasper right?"_ tinabihan ni Jongdae ang lalaki at sinabing _"ba't di kita kilala kung friends kayo ni Baek? I'm his best friend, btw"_.

Napangiti muna si Kasper at binaba ang bote ng san mig bago sumagot ng _"weird, we didnt know we go way back pala. Schoolmates nung Grace School then I went to Manila na.  Tapos nagkita kami sa isang gig somewhere, napakilala ulit through a common friend and the rest is history"_ confident na pagsagot ng lalaki. " _Ah, history"_ nakakalokong inulit ni Jongdae habang tumingin kay Baek at ginalaw ang kilay. " _Historyin mo muka mo"_ buti nalang ay nasa kabilang dulo nakaupo si Chanyeol at di naririnig ni Baekhyun ang kaniyang side comments. " _Bro, ano ba, lasing ka na, tama na yan_ " nilayo ni Jongin ang bote ng beer sa tapat ni Chanyeol. _"guys, magpapahangin muna kami ni Yeol ha"_ tumayo si Jongin bitbit ang kanyang bag at hila-hila si Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol, anong problema mo? Pare, birthday ni Baekhyun wag mong sirain!” sinabi ni Jongin habang hinahawi ang kanyang buhok na parang bad trip na bad trip na sa nangyayari. " _Sirain? Anong ibig mong sabihin?"_ tanong ni Chanyeol na parang kulang nalang ay matumba na sa rami ng ininom na alak. Mabigat na ang kanyang mata, antok, hilo, lasing, pagod... Di na niya kaya pang makipagtalo sa kaibigan

_"Ang ibig kong sabihin, kanina ka pa nagpaparinig kay Baek. Buong set niya wala ka nang ginawa kundi punahin lahat except yung pagkanta at mga kanta niya. Di mo ba kayang maging masaya para sa kanya? Ha?"_ napansin ni Jongin na parang di naman nakikinig ang matangkad niyang kaibigan kaya tinulak niya ito para magising gising man lang. " _Ang hirap sayo, bumalik ka lang, kala mo lahat babalik sa dati. Chanyeol Park, hindi ganun yun. Di dahil andito ka na ulit, mabilis kang babalik sa buhay namin ng parang walang ilang taon ang lumipas"._

Sa puntong ito di na mapakali si Jongin. Parang ang dami niyang energy sa katawan na gusto niyang ilabas. " _hindi ko pwedeng suntukin tong mokong na to"_ sinabi niya sa kanyang sarili. Palakad lakad sya ng pabalik balik sa harap ni Chanyeol, habang ang lasing na si Yeol ay umupo sa sahig at tinignan ang kaibigan.

" _Akala mo"..._ Hinihingal na sinabi ni Jongin. Pagod na sya magpabalik balik maglakad pero buhay na buhay ang dugo niya. " _Akala mo ako lang ang nakapansin nung kanina? Well hindi. Dapat bothered din ako na kinikilig at masaya si Baekhyun. Pero di ko magawa. Kasi.._ " sabay tumigil sya at tumayo sa harap ni Chanyeol at tinitigan ito. _"...kasi ngayon ko lang ulit siya nakitang ganyan kasaya"._

Mabilis na tinaas ni Chanyeol ang kanyang ulo na parang mapipigtas ito at tumingin kay Jongin sanay sabi ng _"masaya? Pano mo naman nalamang mapapasaya sya nung Kasper na yun? E kahit nga si Jongdae di kilala yung lalaking yun! Ang akin lang"_ tumayo na si Chanyeol sa kinauupuan niya kasabay ng pagtaas ng kanyang boses. " _Ang akin lang, di naman niya kailangan ng Kasper para maging masaya"._

Nagulat si Jongin sa sinabi ng kaibigan, at natatawa na parang di makapaniwala sa naririnig. " _so anong gusto mo? Bawal siya maging masaya? Bawal siyang sumaya tulad mo? E iniwan mo nga sya e! Pinangakuan mo na, di ka na nga bumalik ng matagal, pinaasa mo, tapos ngayong umuwi ka, umuwi para ano? Saktan lang ulit siya. Matagal nang may gusto sayo si Baek at matagal na rin siyang nasasaktan dahil sayo. Ngayong siya naman ang masaya pagbigyan mo na. Yan kasi ang hirap sayo. Di ko alam kung nagtatanga tangahan ka o bulag ka lang talaga. You had your chance Chanyeol pero matagal mo nang sinayang. Ngayong may iba na siya, hayaan mo na please lang.”_ Dinuro ng madiin ni Jongin ang dibdib ni Chanyeol habang sinasabi ang mga salitang iyon.

_"Anong ibig mong sabihin?" "Alin dun?"_ Natatawang sinabi ni Jongin. " _Di mo ba natatandaan??? Yung sa Batangas? Sa despedida mo? Wala ka talagang maalala?”_ Nakatitig lang sa kanya si Chanyeol na di maipinta ang mukha. Sinagot siya ni Jongin na nag iinit na ang tenga sa mga pangyayari “ _Yan. Yan ang hirap sayo eh. Mangangako ka sa kanya tapos hindi mo matatandaan. Gago ka pala eh. Sinabi mo sa kanya, at malinaw na malinaw na narinig ng dalawa kong tenga, Park Chanyeol. Sinabi mo sa kanya na kapag 28 na kayo at wala pa rin kayong happy ending, siya ang pipiliin mo. Kayo na lang. Ano?! Hindi mo talaga natatandaan???”_ Gulat na gulat si Chanyeol sa kanyang narinig. HIndi niya akalaing narinig ni Jongin ang pangako nila ni Baekhyun sa isa’t isa.

_“Paanong… Pano mo alam yan?”_ gulat na gulat na sagot ni Chanyeol. “ _Gising ako non. Lahat tayo lasing pero naalipungatan ako at narinig ko lahat. Lahat lahat. Alam mo sana nga hindi ko na lang narinig eh noh? Nakakatawa. Kung sana nung gabing yon, hindi ako nagising at hindi ko narinig ang usapang yon hindi ako umatras. Eh di sana masaya na kami ngayon.”_

“ _Di kita maintindihan Jongin! Ba’t ba ang laki laki ng galit mo sakin, ha? Ano bang ginawa ko sayo?”_ ani Chanyeol. “ _Talaga ba Park Chanyeol? HIndi mo alam? Nung sa Bistro, first time natin makilala sila Baek. Sinabi ko na gusto ko siya. Ang sabi mo sakin good luck. Pero ano? Kahit kalian kaibigan lang talaga ako para sa kanya.”_ Huminga ng malalim si Jongin na para bang pagod na pagod na at inilalabas lahat ng sama ng loob na matagal na niyang tinatago. Hinawi niya ang buhok niyang parang nabubugnot sa sitwasyon.

“ _Di mo lang alam ilang beses kong pinagdasal na sana ako naman ang tignan niya at wag ikaw. Kasi ikaw hindi mo naman siya kayang mahalin ng kung paano ka niya minahal. Ako, kayang kaya ko siya alagaan at mahalin. Pero salamat, dahil sayo nahanap na niya yung kasiyahan niya kahit wala ni-isa satin iyon. Ngayon, pareho tayong nawalan. Pero congratulations na lang din kasi ikakasal ka na.”_

Kinuha ni Jongin ang bag niyang naiwan sa isang tabi at binuksan ito sabay inilabas ang isang CD.  _“Ito. Itong CD na to. Siguro naman alam mo na para sayo to, diba? Ayan na yung kanta mo. Gawa yan ni Baekhyun para sayo. Sana maging masaya kayo ng magiging asawa mo.”_ sabay tulak ng CD sa dibdib ni Chanyeol at alis.

Naiwan si Chanyeol sa labas ng 12 Monkeys na parang buhat buhat niya ang mundo. Ano tong gulong ginawa niya? Nasaktan niya si Baekhyun ng wala man lang siyang kamalay-malay. Anong klaseng kaibigan siya? Anong klaseng tao siya?

  
** ∞∞∞∞∞ **

__  
Di mo naman masisisi ang isang tao kung isang linggo na, jetlag parin siya no? Well, dalawang buwan din siya sa Pilipinas so hirap talaga mag adjust.  
Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kaniyang sarili. Ang lungkot lang dahil yung daily “breakfast dates” nila ni Chanyeol na importanteng parte ng kanilang araw, at nang kanilang relationship ay di parin nauulit. Bakit ganun? Andito na siya pero sobrang namimiss ko parin siya? Dagdag ni Soo.

Pumasok sa studio ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo at di na nagulat na nakapatong ang ulo ni Chanyeol sa lamesa katabi ng kaniyang piano. “ _Babe, wake up. Breakfast is ready. Kaya mo ba tumayo?”_ inalog ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol, pero tanging “ _hmmmmm”_ lang ang naisagot ng isa. _“At least transfer to the bedroom so you won’t get body pains later on”_ umupo si Kyungsoo sa tabi ng fiancee.

Hinawi niya ang buhok na tumatakip sa mata ni Chanyeol at hinalikan ang noo nito. Dahan-dahang nilagay ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang mga kamay sa gilid ni Kyungsoo at nilagay ang kanyang ulo sa may leeg ng kaniyang mahal. _“I love you, I missed you”_ antok na sinabi ni Chanyeol. Napangiti si Kyungsoo sa narinig. Nilagay niya ang kaniyang mga kamay sa dalawang pisngi ni Chanyeol at hinalikan ang ilong nito. Inantay niya munang dumilat ang mata ng mahal, bago niya ipinaglapit ang kani-kanilang mga labi.

Pagtapos ng ilang minuto, tumayo si Kyungsoo at sinabing “ _please eat your breakfast okay? Fight your jetlag. I miss our morning dates, babe”_. Pinigilan ni Chanyeol ang isa na lumabas sa kaniyang studio at sinabing “ _Stay. Please? Sabayan mo ulit ako magbreakfast? “I can’t Yeol, so much to do at work. See you tonight?”_ sagot ni Kyungsoo. Gustuhin man niya hindi pumasok, ay hindi pwede. Nagiipon pa silang dalawa para sa pinaplanong kasal.

  
_Di ko maintindihan ang nilalaman ng puso_  
_Tuwing magkahawak ang ating kamay_  
_Pinapanalangin lagi tayong magkasama_  
_Hinihiling bawat oras kapiling ka_

_Sa lahat ng aking ginagawa_  
_Ikaw lamang ang nasa isip ko sinta_  
_Sana’y di na tayo magkahiwalay_  
_Kahit kailan pa man_

 

** ∞∞ ** ** AUGUST 2014∞∞ **

Isang gabi pa lang si Chanyeol sa San Francisco at aaminin niyang mukhang matatagalan pa siya bago maayos ang kaniyang apartment. Sa dami ba naman ng pinadala ng nanay niya, di niya alam kung nasaan sa mga bagahe ang importanteng mga bagay. Pag gising niya ay agad niyang narealize na wala na siya sa Pilipinas, malamig ang simoy ng hangin, at walang Mama Park na sumisigaw na kumain na ng almusal. _Hay nako, asan kaya yung binaon kong 3 in 1 na kape?_

Pagtapos ng paghanap sa pang apat na bagahe ay umayaw na siya. Sabi niya bibili nalang siya sa coffee shop sa baba. Sana lang mura ang kape dito! Pagkabili ay umakyat siya at nakita ang isang pack ng tinapay na binili niya kahapon. Ayan, iinitin ko nalang! Tapos ay bigla niyang naisip na wala pa nga pala siyang appliances. _Ano ba naman yan Chanyeol Park! Unang almusal mo sa US tapos ganito?_ Ayaw niya kaawaan ang sarili kaya nagbaka sakali siyang kumatok sa pinto ng kaharap na apartment. _Lord, sana mabait. Sana Pinoy! Dinasal niya bago kumatok._

“ _Hi, uhhhhh I’m Chanyeol Park your new neighbor. Uhhhhhh”_ sabi ni Chayeol nang binuksan ang kapitbahay ang pintuan. Nagkakamot siya ng ulo na tila hiyang hiya sa ginagawa. “ _Yes, how may I help you?”_ masungit na sinabi ng kapitbahay. “ _Uhhhhh, I know this is too much for our first meeting but…”_  
_“Di ko maintindihan ang nilalaman ng puso, sa tuwing magkahawak ang ating kamay~~~”_  
Biglang narinig ni Chanyeol ang kanta na pamilyar pero hindi niya kilala. Sabay sabi ng “ _Pinoy ka?”_ sa kapitbahay. Natawa ito sa pagkagulat ng matangkad na lalaki sa harap ng kanyang apartment. “ _Yep, born and raised here, but OPM makes me proud of being Filipino. Kyungsoo by the way, how can I help you?”_ inalok niya ang kaniyang kamay sa bagong kapitbahay at di naman nagatubiling makipagshake hands ang bagong salta na si Chanyeol. 

“Uhmmm sorry ang kapal ko, may oven toaster ka ba? Kasi wala pa akong appliances e iinit ko sana tong tinapay ko?” nahihiyang tinanong ni Chanyeol. “ _Yes, and come in”_ sabi ni Kyungsoo na binuksan ng todo ang pinto, senyales na welcome na pumasok ng kanyang bahay si Chanyeol.

Di pa natatapos ang araw ay kinailangan na naman ni Chanyeol ang tulong ng kaniyang kapitbahay. Malumanay siyang kumatok sa pinto at nagdadasal na buksan ni Kyungsoo ang pinto. “ _Hi Kyungsoo, uhm, sorry, pero pwede bang magpatulong?”_ Mukang pagod na si Kyungsoo galing siguro siya sa trabaho pero laking pasalamat ni Chanyeol na nandito siya sa harap niya.

“ _Kasi yung shower, pano ba aayusing di masyadong mainit yung tubig?”_ Di na sumagot si Kyungsoo pero diredirecho na sya sa apartment ni Chanyeol papunta sa banyo. Dahil nasa isang apartmet complex sila ay pare-parehas naman ang floor plan dito. Nang maayos ni Kyungsoo ang shower, humarap siya kay Chanyeol at sinabing “ _have you eaten? I may have ordered too much Chinese take out. Go take a shower first tapos katok ka lang, antayin kita.”_ Tanging ngitian nalang ang nasagot nila sa isa’t isa.

Isang linggo ang makalipas nananakbo si Chanyeol papunta sa pinto ni Kyungsoo hawak ang kanyang laptop. “ _Soo? Soo? Sorry, emergency!”_ Wala pang limang katok binuksan na ni Kyungsoo ang pinto at pinapasok na agad ang kapitbahay. “ _Shit sorry, 11 na pala. May isusubmit kasi akong report, 11:30 ang deadline e nagloloko yung wifi ko.”_

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang laptop sa kamay ni Chanyeol at nilagay ang kanyang wifi password. _“Here, I also synced it to my bluetooth printer, just in case you need it”._ Sabay upo sa tabi ni Chanyeol sa sofa. _“Thanks Soo, sobrang bait mo sakin. Pano ba ako babawi?”_ sinabi ni Chanyeol habang nagttype sa kaniyang laptop.

“ _Hmmmmm”_ nakapatong sa armrest ang siko ni Kyungsoo at nagiisip ng sagot. _“Do you know how to cook?”_ tumigil sa pagtype si Chanyeol at hinarap ang katabi _“Yes. Pero wala pa akong gamit sa bahay eh”. “Edi dito, buy the ingredients then cook us dinner? Or lunch? Or maybe both?”_ nakangiting sinabi ni Kyungsoo.

Sabado ng umaga, naglalakad pabalik ng apartment ang magkapitbahay. Dumirecho na ang dalawa sa apartment ni Kyungsoo para tuparin ni Chanyeol ang thank you meal sa bagong kaibigan. _“Lunch is ready, let’s eat”_ tinawag ni Chanyel ang may ari ng bahay na nasa sala nanunuod ng tv.

“ _Hmmmmm smells good! Hopefully it tastes good too!”_ excited na sinabi ni Kyungsoo. _“Shempre naman, original recipe ng mama ko tong Adobo with a twist at Sinigang!”_ proud na sinabi ni Chanyeol. “ _Thats just great! Other than OPM, you might just be my other link to the Philippines”_ sabay bigay ng matamis na ngiti kay Chanyeol.

Di alam ng music major kung bakit bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya sa sinabi, dagdag pa ang matamis na ngiti na binigay ng kapitbahay. Parang nagising siya sa isang panaginip ng nagring ang kaniyang phone.

_B calling…_

Naalala niyang monthly tambay nga pala ng barkada ngayon kaya nagexcuse siya kay Kyungsoo at sinagot ang video call. “ _Hi B!!! Hi friends!” “CHANYEOL PARK MISS YOU!!!”_ sabay sabay na sinabi ng magkakaibigan. “ _Si Baekhyun araw araw nang nakasimangot. Umuwi ka agad!!!”_ sinabi ng lasing nang si Sehun. “ _Hahaha, kayo talaga! Uy pwede bang tawagan ko kayo maya maya? May lunch meeting kasi ako”. “Lunch date daw Baekhyun!”_ dagdag ulit ni Sehun.

_“Hi Yeol”,_ ngayon, si Baekhyun nalang ang nasa video call, “ _sige go lang, message ka lang kung tatawag ka na. Enjoy!”_ Hindi pa nakakapagbye si Chanyeol ay naputol na ang tawag.

Pagbalik sa dining area ay sinalubong si Chanyeol ng tanong ni Kyungsoo na “ _B pala ha? And lunch date? Haha!”_ paloko niyang sinabi. _“B as in Baekhyun na best friend ko, monthly inuman bonding kasi ng barkada ko. Yung lunch meeting, sorry, di ko alam sasabihin ko”_ Di alam ni Chanyeol bakit kailangan niyang magexplain sa kapitbahay pero ginawa niya.

“ _So si B? Best friend lang ba talaga?”_ curious na tanong ni Kyungsoo habang kumukuha pa ng isang bowl ng sinigang. “ _Oo, best friend ko lang talaga yun”_ mabilis na sinagot ni Chanyeol. Kumuha ng tubig si Kyungsoo pero napansin ni Chanyeol ang pasimpleng ngiti nito, pagtayo sa inuupuan.

Ano ba to, yung puso ko sasabog na ba? Bakit ganito? Gustong pagalitan ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang sarili sa mga nangyayari. “ _Be still my heart! Baka marinig ni Kyungsoo yung kabog ng dibdib ko ano ba!”_

Simula noon at araw araw nang gumagawa ng rason si Chanyeol para kumatok sa pintuan ni Kyungsoo at makita ang kaniyang ngiti.

  
** ∞∞ ** ** OCTOBER 2014∞∞ **

Two months later, nakaupo si Kyungsoo sa sofa ni Chanyeol. Finally, nakabili na rin ng cabinets ang scholar na musician at nagpromise si Kyungsoo na tutulong siya mag ayos ng apartment nito. “ _Yeol, I was thinking”_ napatigil si Chanyeol sa kaniyang ginagawa sa sahig. _“...well, I love my own space, but I need to save money on everything else, like food and transportation”_ casual na sinabi ni Kyungsoo. “Okay, so ano yun?” sabi ni Chanyeol.

_“Naisip ko ayoko naman ng roommate, pero I’m proposing na mag carpool tayo? Tapos yung meals, breakfast and dinner, sabay tayo? Salitan sino magluluto. Para less gastos and less work.”_ Di pa ata tapos sa sinasabi si Kyungsoo e tumatango na si Chanyeol. Kulang nalang yata ay maging fireworks ang tibok ng puso niya sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo.

  
** ∞∞∞∞∞ **

Parang naging extension ng apartment nila ang apartment ng isa’t isa. Yung laptop ni Chanyeol, naiiwan niya sa sala ni Kyungsoo, kasi malakas ang wifi niya. Eventually, pinaputol narin niya ang sariling connection at naghati nalang sila. May washer and dryer din na sarili si Kyungsoo, at imbis na bumaba pa sa laundromat si Chanyeol ay dun na rin siya naglalaba.

  
** ∞∞∞∞∞ **

_“Welcome to San Francisco bro!”_ masaya niyang sinabi sa kaibigan si Junmyeon na nagbabakasyon sa US ngayon. “ _Finally nandito ka na! Dito ka nalang kaya tumira?”_ tanong ni Chanyeol. “ _Feel at home ha?”_ hila hila ni Chanyeol ang maleta ng kaibigan sa kaniyang kwarto. “ _Sorry maliit lang apartment ko, pero sa kama ka na, ako na sa sofa bed!” “Ano ka ba Chanyeol, gusto mo ako dito patirahin pero sa sofa mo ako papatulugin?”_ nagulat si Chanyeol sa sinabi ng kuya ng barkada. “ _Biro lang bro. And besides, andun ang barkada. Andun best friends mo.”_

_“Yeol, have you seen my other gray sock?”_ dire-direchong pumasok ng apartment si Kyungsoo na di man lang napansin ang bisitang nasa sofa. “ _Shit maybe it got mixed up with my laundry. I just got my clean load this morning, check my basket its in my room”_ at pumasok ang dalawa sa kwarto ni Chanyeol. Tila nanunuod ng isang palabas si Junmyeon sa kaniyang nakita. _Sino ang lalaking yun? At bakit nagshshare sila ng labada?_

Ilang sandali lamang ay lumabas ang magkapitbahay na parang naglolokohan. _“Ehem”_ sabi ni Junmyeon. “ _Bro, shit sorry, nalimutan kitang ipakilala. Uh, Kyungsoo, si Junmyeon Kim, kuya ng barkada namin. Junmyeon, si Kyungsoo, kapitbahay ko”. “Hi, nice to meet you”_ tumayo si Junmyeon at inabot ang kaniyang kamay kay Kyungsoo.

Nang gabing iyon naginuman ang dalawa para sa long awaited catch up. “ _So, Kyungsoo?”_ sabay taas ng kilay ni Junmyeon sa kaibigan. “ _Ah, eh, hehehehe. Neighbor. Good friends!”_ di sigurado si Chanyeol sa sinasabi niya kaya napalagok siya ng kaniyang beer. _“And?”_ dagdag ni Junmyeon. “ _Mahal lahat dito, so lahat ng pwede namin ishare para magcutoff ng expenses, ginagawa namin. Laundry, wifi, transpo, ganun. Ay pati pala breakfast at dinner.”_ pa-defensive na sagot i Chanyeol.

_“So, basically? Baekhyun, San Francisco version?”_ buti nalang walang beer sa bibig ni Chanyeol kung hindi ay maibubuga niya ito sa kuya niya. “ _Bro, iba naman si Baek. Iba si Kyungsoo. Mature version of me needs Kyungsoo in my life”. “So meaning? Di ka na uuwi after 2 years kasi mature you, found love in San Francisco?”_ tanong ni Junmyeon. “ _Well, di naman kami e. Pero my every day won’t be complete without him”_ direcho at honest na sinagot ni Chanyeol.

“ _Pwede ba akong mag advice kahit di ka humihingi?”_ Tumango nalang si Chanyeol. _“If you think Kyungsoo is the one for you, why don’t you tell him? Hindi yung nasa complicated waters kayo. Wag mo muna isipin ang PIlipinas, you know we want you all back home, but if happiness is here, we don’t want to hold you back. This is me speaking in behalf of our barkada”._

Parang yun lang ang inaantay ni Chanyeol na push. Nagpasalamat siya kay Junmyeon at di na nakapag antay pa. Lumabas siya ng apartment at dumirecho sa pintuan ni Kyungsoo.

_“Soo?”_ sabay katok ng pinto. Pagtapos ng ilang minuto binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang pintuan. Nakasalamin siya, naka puting tshirt at blue stripes na pajama. _Forever nang tatatak sa utak ko ang look ni Kyungsoong ito_ sabi ni Chanyeol sa kanyang sarili.

“ _Nasa ilalim ng mat yung susi Yeol, alam mo yun, why’d you have to kn---”_ Di na natapos ni Kyungsoo ang sinasabi dahil may labi nang sumalubong sa kaniyang mga labi. Simpleng kiss lang na nagtagal ng isang minuto mahigit, pero parang nagkaintindihan na ang dalawa sa ibig sabihin nito.

_Simula ng gabing iyon ay nagsimula na ang ChanSoo chapter ng buhay ni Chanyeol Park._

  
** ∞∞ ** ** JUNE 2017∞∞ **

_“Babe? Baby, are you here?”_ pumasok si Kyungsoo sa apartment nila ni Chanyeol. Walang sumasagot sa kanya. _Hay, baka tulong na naman._ Malungkot na sinabi sa sarili. Walang pagkaing luto, parang kaninang umaga lang.

Isang buwan na bumalik galing sa Pilipinas si Chanyeol pero parang di parin siya nakakabalik sa wisyo. Habang nagiinit ng tubig si Kyungsoo para sa kanyng ramen, sumilip siya sa studio ni Chanyeol nagbabaka sakali kung nandun ang fiancee niya. Sobrang gulo ng lamesa kaya naisipan niyang ayusin ito. Habang nagtatapon ng mga paperl, nakakita ng isang package si Kyungsoo at nakalagay ay “ _To PCY From BBH”,_ binuksan niya ito at may nahulog na sulat.

_Dear Yeol,_  
_Surprise! Sorry di ko sinabi na ako yung hinahanap mong composer. Ayoko kasing magtampo ka na mas magaling ang non Music Major friend mo sayo. Hehehe joke lang. Seriously, I wish you all the best. Para man ito sa nililigawan mo, sa magiging lover mo, o sa mapapangasawa mo. I want you to be happy. I hope you like it. :)_  
_Always,_  
_B_

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang mararamdaman. Alam niyang si Baekhyun ang best friend ni Chanyeol. Alam din niyang sila ang pinakaclose sa barkada. Minsan narin niyang tinanong si Chanyeol na ang B ba ay para sa Baekhyun at best friend lang talaga?

Gusto maintindihan ni Kyungsoo ang lahat kaya kinuha niya ang laptop niya, bumalik sa dining table at ginoogle niya si BBH. Nalaman niyang nagumpisa lang ito magsulat nung August 2014 at isa isang binasa ni Kyungsoo ang lyrics ng mga kanta. Unti-unting niyang pinagtagpi-tagpi ang alam niya, kwento ni Chanyeol kung sino si Baekhyun, kwento ni BBH base sa articles sa internet, at sa mga lyrics ng kanta. Tumulo nalang ang luha niya habang humhinga ng malalim.

Nung gabing iyon, nakita ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo sa kanilang sofa. “ _Baby, sorry I’m late”_ sabay yakap sa fiancee. Hinalikan ni Kyungsoo ang mas nakatatangkad as sinabing, “ _Its okay love”._ Umupo silang dalawa sa sofa, “ _Hey can we talk?” “About what?” “About this”,_ iniabot ni Kyungsoo ang CD na galing kay Baekhyun.

“ _San mo nakuha to? Uh, surprise! Our wedding song, babe!”_ sabi ni Chanyeol na di pa naiintindihan ang sitwasyong hinaharap niya. “ _Para satin ba talaga yung kanta? I think para sayo to. Hindi galing kay BBH, kung hindi galing kay Baekhyun para sa Chanyeol niya_ ”. Natahimik si Chanyeol na parang nanuyo ang lalamuan at di makapagsalita. _“Listen to this. Don’t think about me. Think of Baekhyun singing this for you. Wait no, listen to all of his songs. Please. I love you, and I want you to do this.”_

** ∞∞ ** ** AUGUST 2017 ∞∞ **

Dalawang buwan na simula nung gabing iniabot ni Kyungsoo ang CD kay Chanyeol. Alam naman niyang magiging mahirap ito para sa kanilang dalawa. Hindi niya kailang si Baekhyun talaga ang first love ni Chanyeol. Pero siyempre, sa kaloob looban ng puso niya, umaasa pa rin siya na siya ang pipiliin ni Chanyeol kahit pa marinig niya ang mga kantang alay ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

Nung mga unang araw, sinubukan niyang ibalik ang dati sa lahat- breakfast dates, kulitan, lambingan pero kalaunan ay napansin niyang may nagbabago na. Hindi niya kailang nasasaktan siya pero in denial pa rin siya.  
Isang gabi, pagod na pagod si Kyungsoong umuwi galing trabaho. Dumiretso siya sa kaniyang apartment bitbit ang gamit niya at iniisip ang report na kailangan pa niyang isubmit sa boss niya na hanggang midnight na lang ang deadline. Time Check: 8:00 PM na, kaya nag aatubili siyang kumain ng hapunan, nagbihis at naligo para masimulan na ang report. Hindi na niya inantay si Chanyeol na ilang gabi nang hindi sumasabay sa kaniya sa hapunan. Hindi na rin sila madalas nag aabot dahil busy sila pareho sa trabaho. Nakalatag na sa table lahat ng kakailanganin niya para sa report nang marealize niyang naiwan niya ang laptop charger niya sa apartment ni Chanyeol. _“Kukunin ko ba sa kanya? Hindi, wag na kaya, bahala na? Ano ka ba Soo! Pano pag namatay baterya ng laptop mo? Ano gagamitin mo? Ugh! Bakit ka ba nagkakaganito!”_ Walang choice si Kyungsoo kung hindi kunin ang laptop charger niya sa apartment ni Chanyeol.

Kinuha niya ang susi sa doormat at dali daling pumasok sa apartment. Agad niyang nakita ang charger na nakapatong sa isang lamesa sa living room. Kinuha niya ito at lalabas na sana nang marinig niyang merong umiiyak sa kabilang kwarto. Natigilan si Kyungsoo sa kanyang ginagawa at dali daling pumunta sa pinanggagalingan ng tunog.

Sumilip siya sa pintuang nakabukas ng bahagya at agad niyang nakita si Chanyeol na nakaupo sa harap ng electric organ nito at nakatitig sa bintana, tumutulo ang luha sa mga mata habang pinapatugtog ang wedding song nilang “Sayo” sa speakers. _Hindi ba dapat kapag wedding song, ngumingiti ang isang tao? Pero bakit yung wedding song nila iniiyakan ni Chanyeol?_ Natatawang tanong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili kahit alam naman niya ang sagot. Naglakad siya papunta sa direksyon ni Chanyeol, umupo sa tabi nito at niyakap ito ng mahigpit. Parang mababasag ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo sa ginagawa niya pero alam niyang dumating na ang panahon. _Wag ka na magdeny sa sarili mo._ Parang binubulong ng utak niya sa kaniyang puso.

Tumingin si Chanyeol sa kaniya, magang maga ang mata. “Babe? Why are you crying? I hate seeing you like this. You can stop now, it’s okay.” bulong ni Kyungsoo sa kaniya. Hinigpitan pa ni Chanyeol ang yakap sa fiance at bumulong ng “I don’t know what to do, I hate seeing us like this. I hate seeing you getting hurt everyday because of me. You know that I love you, right?” nakatitig na sinabi ni Chanyeol. “Shh. I know, Yeol. I know. But I love you so much more that I’m willing to give away my happiness just so you can have yours.” walang nasabi si Chanyeol kaya patuloy na nagsalita si Kyungsoo. “Maybe.. Maybe i’m your placeholder.” “Huh?” mabilis na sagot ni Chanyeol. “A placeholder. Someone you date until you meet the love of your life, or in this case until you’re ready for him. Yeah. I think I am your placeholder Chanyeol. If it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t have the guts to date anyone. Remember? Kay Baekhyun, sobrang torpe mo pero nawala yun nung nakilala mo ko. Aminin mo, naging sobrang mature mo- nating dalawa sa relationship na to and we grew. Baka yun tayo, placeholders, sa buhay ng isa’t isa. Mahal kita, Chanyeol sobra sobra. But I don’t see the point in prolonging this relationship when we both know its bound to end.” “Soo--” “Chanyeol, I know from the very beginning it was Baekhyun whom you really loved. Even when we were starting, kung paano ka magkwento tungkol sa kaniya, iba yung kinang ng mata mo. I never saw that kind of intensity with anyone else, and I knew he was the one for you. It’s okay, Chanyeol. No hard feelings. I love you.” niyakap ulit ng mahigpit ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol. “I love you too.” hinalikan ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo sa noo. Parang isang malaking tinik ang nawala sa kaniyang dibdib.

**∞∞** **SEPTEMBER** **2017 ∞∞**

Nasa loob ng apartment si Kyungsoo at di mapakali, kanina pa siya palakad lakad. Siguro nakaka sampung ikot na siya sa kwarto niya habang hawak hawak ang phone niya. “ _Tatawagan ko ba o hindi?”_ tanong niya sa sarili habang tinititigan ang wallpaper niya. Binaba niya ang phone niya sa table at pumunta sa living room. “ _Bahala na”_ sabi niya.

  
** ∞∞∞∞∞ **

  
_“Flight PR6104 bound to Manila is now boarding.”_  


Agad na kinuha ni Chanyeol ang bag niya at naglakad papunta sa boarding gate. Papatayin na sana niya ang phone niya nang nag ring ito.

_Kyungsoo Do calling…_

Sinagot niya agad ang phone.

_“Hello? Yeol?”_ mahinang pagbati ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. _“Soo? Why? What’s wrong? Did something happen?”_ nag-aalalang sagot ni Chanyeol. “ _No! Wala, wala. Can you give me a second? Don’t talk, just listen to what I have to say.”_ Natakot si Chanyeol dahil baka magmakaawa itong makipagbalikan sa kaniya. Hindi na niya kakayanin kung madaragdagan pa ang complications sa sitwasyon niya ngayon. Sa lalim ng kaniyang pag iisip, di niya agad narinig na parang may humuhuni sa kabilang linya. Gusto niyang tanungin si Kyungsoo kung ano yun pero sinabihan niya siyang makinig lang muna. Inilapit niya maigi sa kanyang tenga ang kanyang telepono at nagantay...

_Huwag kang mag-alala nakaukit na sa isip ko_  
_Nakatitig sa 'yong mata nasa langit na ba ako_

_Minsan lang nagsama sa Lunes aalis ka na_  
_Salamat narin ikaw ay nakilala_

_Doon mag-ingat ka (San ka man magpunta)_  
_Matulog maaga (Para di mamutla)_  
_Huwag masyadong magpupuyat inom gamot pag nilalagnat_

_Sayang din talaga pag kausap ka'y sarap sa tenga_  
_Ngiti mong kay ganda siguradong mami-miss kita_

Tumigil si Kyungsoo ng 2 segundo. Agad namang napabulong si Chanyeol ng _“Soo…”_ sumagot si Kyungsoo ng _“wait.”_ Huminga ng malalim at tinuloy ang kanta.

  
_Minsan lang nagsama_  
_At bukas aalis ka na_  
_Sayang sana ay nagtagal ka pa_

Tumahimik ang lahat, biglang sinabi ni Kyungsoo, “ _Bye Yeol. I guess this is it huh? I’ll miss you and thank you for everything”_ at agad niyang binaba ang telepono, hindi man lamang binigyan ng pagkakataon si Chanyeol magsalita.

** ∞∞ ** ** OCTOBER 2017∞∞ **

Nasa kwarto si Chanyeol at nakahiga sa kama nang may nagnotif sa kanyang Telegram app.

Message from Junmyeon Kim:  
Mag-iisang buwan ka na pala dito sa Pilipinas wala man lang kaming alam?! Kahit isa samin hindi mo sinabihan? I’m hurt, Chanyeol Park. Kung hindi ko pa kinamusta si Kyungsoo hindi ko malalaman ang mga nangyari. Pero sige, dahil birthday mo next month, abswelto ka for now. You can’t go on hiding and you can’t keep on running away from your feelings forever. Bibigyan kita ng oras pero kailangan sa birthday mo magpakita ka sa aming lahat ha? Miss ka na namin, Yeol.

Nagguilty din naman si Chanyeol na hindi siya nagpapakita sa barkada pero kailangan niyang makapag isip isip. Iniwan niya ang buhay niya- ang fiance niya. Siguro naman meron siyang karapatan para mag-isip isip hindi ba? Laking pasasalamat lang niya na sa lahat ng nangyari, alam niyang naiintindihan siya ng kuya niya- kuya ng barkada.

  
**∞∞** **NOVEMBER** **2017∞∞**

November 27, 11 PM sa bagong café ni Kuya Junmyeon sa Kapitolyo. Napalibutan ng Christmas lights na iba-ibang kulay ang lugar. Puro balloons din na may nakasabit na lyrics ng mga kantang ginawa ni Baekhyun, mayroon ding mga gawa ni Chanyeol… para kay Baekhyun.

“Jongdae, shit sorry ang traffic! Asan na ba---” dire-direchong pumasok sa entrance ng café si Baekhyun at natigilan sa nakita. _Alam niyang bago lang ang café pero bakit niredecorate ulit ni Junmyeon? Ang gastos naman niya? “Dae!!! Junmyeon?”_ medyo nalost si Baekhyun tinignan ang phone, _either late siya or maaga siya kasi may private event ata?_

Natigilan lang siya nang narinig niya ang tunog ng violin, cello, viola at piano. Alam niyang sa looban ng café, sa isang sulok ay may maliit na stage dun at hinabol niya ang tunog.

_Inaayos ko ang iyong isipan ngunit hindi ka nakikinig_  
_Lahat na ng bagay ay aking ginawa ngunit wala parin_

Di na kailangan mag-isip pa ni Baekhyun dahil alam niya kung kaninong boses yun. Pero imbis na bilisan niya pumunta ay lalong lumiit ang kaniyang mga hakbang. _Teka lang, ano to? Bakit nandito si Chanyeol?_  
_Bakit ganiyan siya makatingin sa akin? May dumi ba ako sa muka???_ Napansin ni Chanyeol ang pagaalinlangan ni Baekhyun kaya naglakad siya papalapit at hinawakan ang pisngi at lumapit na tila wala ng espasyo para huminga. Tumingin si Chanyeol sa mata ni Baekhyun, pabulong pero mataimtim na parang dasal niyang kinanta:

_Ilang beses ko bang sasabihin na wala nang kwenta ang nakaraan_  
_Pero iyong pinipilit_

Dahan dahang lumapit si Chanyeol at hinalikan ang pisngi ni Baekhyun. At nang muling nagtagpo ang kanilang mga mata, napansin nilang parehas na silang umiiyak. Kinuha ni Baekhyun ang mic kay Chanyeol at inilapag sa lamesa sa tabi nila. Hinawakan ng kaniyang kaliwang kamay ang leeg at ang kaniyang kanang kamay sa pisngi ni Chanyeol. Hinaplos ang pisngi at di na niya inantay pang kumanta muli si Chanyeol. Tinuloy niya ang kanta:

  
_Ikaw lang ang nais kong makasama_  
_Wala na kong gusto pang balikan_  
_Kahit ako'y papiliin ikaw ay umasang_  
_Gusto kong makapiling_

Di rin makapaniwala si Chanyeol sa nangyayari. Sa oras na binuka ni Baekhyun ang kaniyang bibig at lumabas ang napakaganda niyang boses, di na niya napigilang akapin ito ng mahigpit. Sabay na huminga ng malalim ang dalawa na tila nagsasabing “ _hay salamat nandito narin tayo”._ Panandaliang tumahimik ang paligid at doon, alam nilang kontento na sila, sa yakap ng isa’t isa. Pagtapos ng ilang minuto hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang mukha ni Baekhyun at tinuloy ang kanta. Tumatawa siya na umiiyak sa saya! Si Baekhyun ngumiti na naman ng paborito niyang ngiti, yung nawawala ang mata! Pagkatapos kantahan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, kinuha niya ang kamay nito at tumitig sa kaniyang mga mata sabay sabi nang “Hindi pa naman ako huli sa pangako diba? Wala pang 12 midnight, Baek. Twenty eight pa lang ako eh.” sabay kamot sa ulo niya na parang kinakabahan sa isasagot ng kaharap niya. Natawa na lang si Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Chanyeol at tumango na parang mababakli ang leeg. Tinignan ni Baekhyun ang kaniyang relo “11:59 PM.” Tinitigan niya ito ng matagal hanggang sa mag 12 midnight. Sabay tingin sa kaharap niyang hindi na maipinta ang mukha dahil sa kaba sabay bitaw ng salitang “Happy Birthday Chanyeol Park. You’re just in time.”

_ Sige na, tahan na, dahil mahal na mahal kita _  
_Ikaw lang kasi, maniwala ka_  
_Ikaw lang ang nais kong makasama_  
_Wala na kong gusto pang balikan_  
_Kahit ako'y papiliin ikaw ay umasang gusto kang makapiling_

 

** ∞∞ ** ** 2023∞∞ **

_“Jongdae, handa ka na ba? Please, ito lang ang hinihiling ko sa’yo. Basta kantahin mo lang ng tama. Wag mo unahan ng iyak ha?”_ kulang nalang lumuhod sa harap niya si Chanyeol. Buti nalang nakabihis na ito at kung hindi, luluhod talaga siya.

_“Try kong hindi umiyak. Grabe ka, hindi lang ito! Best man ako ng best friend ko no!”_ Ngumiti abot tenga si Chanyeol at niyakap niya si Jongdae “ _thank you sa lahat. Kung hindi dahil sa iyo di kami magkakakilala ni Baek, kung di rin dahil sa pagpaniwala mo samin, baka sa iba siya napunta.” “Kahit naman ipagtulakan ko siya sa iba, kung may nangako naman sa kaniyang magiging sila pag 28 sila, sayang lang din effort ko!” pinalo ni Jongdae ang isang balikat ng kaibigan. “Alam mo rin yun???” nagulat si Chanyeol, akala niya talaga siya lang ang nakarinig nun, 9 years ago._

_“Okay, showtime!” sumilip sa kwarto si Junmyeon at tinawag na ang mga kabarkada papunta sa venue. “Ready?” tanong ng kuya ng barkada kay Chanyeol, “yes” at binuksan niya ang pinto papunta sa kakasalan nila ni Baekhyun._

  
** ∞∞∞∞∞ **

Nag-uumpisa na maglakad si Chanyeol papunta sa harapan nang napansin niyang hindi kumankanta si Jongdae pero tumutugtog na ang string quartet. Tinignan niya si Jongdae at sinagot ito ng nakakalokong ngiti pero tumutulo ang luha. _Hindi pwedeng walang kumanta, ginawa ko ‘tong wedding song para kay Baek, dapat may kumanta!_ Nagpapanic na si Chanyeol, aagawin na dapat niya ang mic sa altar, nang biglang narinig niya ang boses ni Baekhyun.

Parang biglang nag slow motion ang lahat kay Chanyeol. Unti-unting bumukas ang pinto at sa wakas, Nakita na niya pagkatapos ng isang buong araw ang mahal niya sa buhay. Nawawala na naman ang mata ni Baekhyun sa sobrang ngiti nito, pero hindi nagrereklamo si Chanyeol, dahil ito na yata pinakamaganda at pinakamasaya niyang nakita ang best friend… na maya maya lamang ay papakasalan na niya.

Umulit sa intro ng kanta ang pagtugtog ng string quartet, ang habang mabagal na naglalakad palapit si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol ay kinakanta nito ang wedding song na ginawa ni Chanyeol para sa kaniyang B.

_Didn't mean to take you for granted_  
_Didn't mean to show I don't care_  
_Didn't mean to throw away this once in a lifetime of chance_  
_Being with you_

_And I'll drive for 2 hours_  
_To bring butterfingers_  
_I don't mind the distance_  
_This kismet's a dance_

_This time I surrender_  
_My everything forever_  
_Life doesn't matter_  
_Just our souls together_

_Pride no longer has room in me_  
_On bended knees in public I cry_  
_Your name for everyone to know that I love you, I love you_  
_Please hear me now_

_And I'll drive for 2 hours_  
_To bring butterfingers_  
_I don't mind the distance_  
_This kismet's a dance_

 

** ∞∞ ** ** WAKAS∞∞ **

 

 

** ∞∞ ** ** chaandcath2017∞∞ **


End file.
